Insecurities and Unknown Realities
by zeusfluff
Summary: Shape-shifters from William Bell’s reality are after Olivia and her unborn child. Can the rest of the team come to her rescue before it’s too late? P/O Shipping. Chapter 16 is up! Third in the "Reality" series. Complete!
1. Insecurities and Unknown Realities

**Insecurities and Unknown Realities**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Summary: Shape-shifters from William Bell's reality are after Olivia and her unborn child. Can the rest of the team come to her rescue before it's too late? P/O Shipping.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the two paramedics and the baby growing inside Olivia. Side Note: This is my first Fringe fic so please be kind when reviewing... Date Started: 10/20/09. Date Finished: 10/21/09. Hope you will all enjoy! A/N: This story is told from Olivia's POV. Set four years into the future.

* * *

February 16th, 2012

With my job, trouble always had its way of finding me. Ever since I was taken by agents who work for David Robert Jones, my whole outlook on life has been different. I've been more afraid and on edge. Not to mention still going between two different dimensions, my own and William Bell's. I still suffer some type of seizure disorder that no doctor can figure out. There's no name for it. Right now, I'm being chased by shape-shifters from Bell's side of reality.

My tires squealed as I ran the red light in front of me and made a hard right. I didn't have time to notice the car coming at me from the side I was driving on. I felt the impact of another truck against my own, and the car began to roll. The car was leaving me very jarred. I was upside-down and all the blood was rushing to my head. Being seven months pregnant doesn't help my situation any. The bad thing about this is I haven't felt my little girl move since I left Harvard. My cell phone began to ring somewhere to the right of me. I carefully picked through the glass and found my phone. It was Peter.

"Peter, please come, send some help. I... I was... I was in a car crash and I... I haven't felt the baby move for an hour. Please come."

I hung up my phone leaving it close to me. My seatbelt was the only thing keeping me in place. I was getting dizzy because all the blood was rushing to my head. My eyes were beginning to flutter, and the harder I fought to stay awake, the less strength I had. I only saw darkness after that.

I woke to glass breaking. There were a bunch of voices, but none of them I recognized.

"Stay calm agent Dunham. We'll get you out."

My emotions kicked in suddenly and I burst into tears. The driver's side door began to rattle. They were using the Jaws of Life to get me out. Instinctively, I placed one of my hands over my stomach protectively. The door came off and I could feel one set of hands hold me in place while they cut me out of the seatbelt. Without even realizing it, I went crashing down on what was left of the ceiling of the car. I then felt four sets of hands pull me from the car and into the cruel and cold sunlight of winter. I was placed on a stretcher, put on Oxygen and asked several questions by the paramedic to the left of me.

"Olivia, how far along are you in your pregnancy?"

Could it be more obvious? I looked the paramedic in the eyes.

"29 weeks. I haven't felt my baby move for at least an hour."

The paramedic looked slightly concerned with what I was telling him. I couldn't move my head because of the neck brace around my neck. Though it was four years ago now when I had my accident, I still have pain in my leg, hip and shoulder. It seems to flare up every now and again. I would hope it wouldn't hinder my ability to give birth to this baby naturally. I turned to the other paramedic to the right of me.

"Four years ago, I was in a car crash. A car came at me from the back side and hit me. My seatbelt broke and I flew out the windshield landing in front of my truck. I dislocated my right hip, and a dislocated shoulder. I suffered brain damage and I suffer from seizures of unknown origin. That's what my medical bracelet says. I feel like I've dislocated my right hip again. Is that going to affect how I have my baby?"

I could tell the paramedic was slightly overwhelmed by my questions. I looked up to try and distract myself from the array of different needles going in and out of me. I moaned and took a deep breath in when I felt sharp pain in my abdomen. My voice was startled and almost inaudible.

"No, no, no, no. Not yet. It's too soon... It's way too soon..."

The paramedic to the right caught on to what I was feeling and nudged his partner to get his attention. The paramedic to the left asked what I was feeling.

"Olivia, can you tell me what you're feeling right now?"

I winced and kept my hand over my stomach.

"Sharp pain in my abdomen. Is my baby okay?"

I was hooked up to a fetal heart monitor. Baby's heartbeat sounded strong and regular, but it didn't explain why she wasn't moving.

"Looks like premature labor. I'll have to ask you to relax and take a deep breath in. I'm going to check to see if you're dilated. Just relax now."

I nodded my head though I was slightly uncomfortable physically and the fact that men were giving me a pelvic exam. I tried to push my fears aside and relax. I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt slight kicking at my rib cage. I cried and gasped for breath.

"Good girl Emily. Your okay. Don't scare mommy like that again."

It was harder for me to breathe now for some reason. For me, this wasn't in my control. I liked to be in control of things. The paramedic from the left came back into my line of vision again. I shuddered as I saw his hands descend from under the sheet covering my bare legs.

"From what I can tell Olivia, you are dilated two centimeters. We'll get you to Boston General and see where the doctors want to go from there."

I nodded my head, tears still streaming down my face. We pulled to an abrupt stop. We must have pulled into the hospital. I had to see Peter, tell him what was going on. Everything was getting a bit fuzzy. I could see figures in white coats, but they weren't clear. One seemed to be talking to me.

"Olivia, where is the pain? You said you possibly had a dislocated hip."

I nodded my head and tried to move my leg, but cause myself to hiss in pain. I was being rolled in through the emergency room doors. One of the people in white spoke to another doctor out of my sight.

"32 year-old Caucasian female involved in a rollover crash. 29 weeks into pregnancy with possibly premature labor. Dislocated right hip and left shoulder."

I heard a man's voice that sounded familiar.

"Olivia! Oh my god! You alright sweetheart? What happened?"

I sighed in relief, and once again began to cry. Peter had come to my rescue more than once before we were married. Being pregnant was strange for me. This was Peter and I's first child together. I had one a couple of years ago under the strangest of circumstances. Peter and I were working a case involving a man who stole newborns from their mothers and sold them on the black market to unsuspecting parents willing to adopt through bogus adoption agencies.

The man came to me in my dreams. They were visions that I often saw. Probably a side effect of the Cortexiphan that still runs its course through my blood stream. He had been stealing a baby girl from her basinet. Then I heard a woman screaming. It was _me. _I saw myself giving birth, and as I was dreaming it, in the waking world it was happening too. It had made no sense because in the waking world I showed no signs of even being remotely pregnant. I gave birth to a boy. I woke up from my vision/dream very disoriented and in pain. I felt like I had just given birth to a melon! I had no idea what was even going on until I heard a baby begin to cry. I couldn't figure out where the crying was coming from. I was getting bewildered looks from both Astrid and Walter. Peter had his back to me and he had something in his arms he was being extremely careful with. He was holding something in a soft white blanket. I tried to see around Peter's back.  
"Peter, what is that you're holding?"

Peter turned around and smiled at me.

"Olivia, meet your son. I think congratulations are in order, though however strange they may be... I have no idea how this happened unless your dream came true. It sure does remind me of magic man-baby though..."

I was startled out of my thoughts when a doctor showed up in my line of vision.

"Are you allergic to any medications Olivia?"

I shook my head no. A nurse was carefully taking the neck brace from around my neck. I ten saw Peter in my line of vision. As he tried to grab for m hand to comfort me, a doctor pushed him out of the way.

"Excuse me sir, but I can't allow you in here. You'll have to wait outside."

I almost pleaded with Peter, but changed my focus to the doctor instead.

"Doctor please let him stay. He's my husband."

I hissed miserably as two doctor's popped my hip back into its socket. I was then instructed to put my feet up on a pair of stirrups. I shook my head and looked towards Peter. They had let him stay. He grabbed for my right hand and squeezed it to try and comfort me. I could see in his eyes though, that he was just as afraid as I was of the outcome of the situation. The doctor in front of me nodded her head in approval, and looked me straight in the eye.

"You can put your feet down now Olivia. From what I can tell here, you're only dilated two centimeters; I confirmed that with the paramedics that brought you here. We'll have to hook you up to a fetal heart monitor for a while, just to time your contractions. There is a good chance that what you're feeling is only false labor. It happens to a lot of women in their last trimester. We'll get you all fixed up and into a suite with a good view of the city. Not to worry Olivia, everything will be just fine."

Though Doctor Elker said those words to me, it didn't give me much confidence at all. What if she was wrong? Peter read into my worried expression and voiced his thoughts.

"Don't worry Livvy. Everything will be just fine. Your fine, the baby's fine. The worst they'll give you is putting you on bed rest. No worries. Okay?"

I nodded my head and felt Peter's soft kiss on my forehead. I let myself drift off into an almost fitful sleep. The whirring machines and the scratching of the needle against the paper to monitor my contractions were driving me crazy. I cracked my eyes open to find Peter sitting next to the bed with this head in his hands. He sounded like he was crying.

"Peter? What's wrong?"

The worry etched across his face and the unknown in his eyes made my heart rate increase, making the machine that I was hooked up to begin to beep wildly. Peter took me by the shoulders and tried to calm me. But what I saw in his eyes frightened me.

" 'Livia, there was something else that happened during the crash, didn't it? Who was chasing you?"

I quickly went into protective mode, placing my hand over my stomach as if that would protect our baby. My hands were literally shaking. They were shaking just like they had the first time I was thrown from my truck out the windshield four years ago. My voice sounded almost inaudible.

"Those shape shifters from Bell's reality, they were chasing after me. _Again. _Why do they keep chasing me Peter? Why?"

Peter was just as lost as I was on this plane of reality. What worried me most was, what would the Cortexiphan do to the baby growing inside of me? Would it spread like Aids/Hiv? Pass from mother to child? I worried about that daily, and hadn't yet told Peter. Peter cleared his throat.

"Maybe because they think you are a threat to them. And so is _our _baby. Don't worry Olivia; I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them touch you, I promise."

To Be Continued

A/N: So how'd you all like? Good? Oh meh? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. Trouble from the other side

**Chapter 2: Trouble from the other side**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. Just the doctors and Olivia's baby. Date Started: 10/21/09. Date Finished: 10/23/09. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks so much! A/N: This chapter and all others following will be from Olivia's POV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 18th, 2012

I have been in this hospital bed two days, and yet no one can tell me what is going on. The doctor's keep telling me that they want to keep me here a few more days. But I was never one to stay in one place for long. To think that I wasn't quite the type to marry, and here I was proving myself wrong. I was married and very close to having my very first baby. Rachel had been ecstatic when she found out Peter and I were to be married two years ago. I really hadn't known though when I had fallen in love with Peter. He'd always had that certain way about him. I guess one could call it the bad boy approach. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Peter walked into the room.

"Well, it's nice to see sleeping beauty's finally awake. How are my girls doing this morning?"

I smiled warmly, but tiredly at Peter. Though I smiled at him, I was still very worried over the fact that these shape shifters could look like any one of us, including my own husband. I brushed the thought aside, trying not to worry Peter. Placing my hand over my stomach, I smiled even brighter.

"We're fine Peter. Did you by any chance bring any clean clothes from the house? I kind of wanted you to bust me out of this joint today. I hate being stuck in this bed. False labor or not, I'm getting out of here, regardless of the dangers surrounding me. And is a protective detail outside my room really necessary? I haven't seen any shape shifters in two days. Maybe they've given up?"

I closed my mouth as soon as I said that. That's just it; _they never _gave up once they targeted something or someone. I was their primary target and eliminating me and my baby was their main objective here. I shuddered at the thought. _Why us? _When I was worried or nervous about something, I would play with my hands. Peter came to my rescue once more.

"Yes 'Livia, you do need a protective detail outside your room. You know why, because those shape shifters want something from you... Only you know what it is. But why would they want both you and the baby dead? That makes no sense to me..."

I creased my brow trying to think. I was beginning to get a slight headache. The dull throbbing in my head caused me to try to seek temporary comfort by looking at the outside world. Snow was falling lightly, a scene I had become accustomed to in the past four years. Maybe even longer. The color of the snow, white in all its form, was very pretty to look at from the inside, but I knew it was very cold outside. It could stay there for all I cared. I glanced back over at Peter, rubbing my temples, hoping to ebb the pain in my head. Peter gave me a look.

"Oh don't give me that look Peter. I know that look. So I've got a headache. So what. It's not connected to the other side, or anything else. It's just a headache."

I hadn't meant to snap at Peter. But this headache just wasn't going away. Maybe one of the doctors could get me something to take the edge off it. Something that was safe for both me and the baby to have. Peter must have read my mind.

"Would you like me to get the doctor for you? Maybe he could get you something for that headache that's at least safe for the both of you to have. Now are you sure it has nothing to do with the other side, and that the baby is okay?"

I glared at Peter. _No. _It had nothing to do with the other side. And _yes _the baby was fine. I shifted my gaze towards the snow out the window once again. I smiled sadly as Charlie's face floated across my mind. I often wondered what his response would be if he saw me now. Me having a baby, and married of all things... My thoughts seemed to trail away as I remembered something that I wanted Peter to get for me other than a change of clothes. _My gun. Where was my gun? _Had Peter gotten my gun for me? But before I could ask him if he brought it for me, Rachel walked into the room with a big smile on her face, and at her side there was Ella. Ella's face lit up when she saw me.

"Hi Aunt Olivia! Mommy and I brought you some flowers... Look what I drew for you at school!"

Oh yeah. The same Ella I remembered from when she was four. It's hard to believe she's eight now. I managed a smile for Ella as I hugged her. When she let go, she handed me a drawing she had made with markers.

"Is this for me Ella? Oh you shouldn't have. I love the flowers and the pretty sun you drew. But who are the five people in the picture?"

Ella laughed at me as if I were being silly.

"The one in the blue is you Aunt Liv. This little person next to you is me, and that baby I'm holding is Emily. Next to me is mommy and next to her is Uncle Peter. See, we're happy and all smiling. My family."

I ruffled Ella's hair momentarily trying to think of something to say. Ella looked at me curiously. I knew something was on her mind, but what was it? I smiled at her and ruffled her hair once more.

"What's on your mind baby girl?"

Ella turned her head and gazed down at my swelling stomach. She was a very curious child, almost too curious for her own good. Who did that remind me of? _Oh, me..._ She looked me straight in the eye.

"Aunt Liv, doesn't it feel funny? I mean Emily moving around inside your tummy all the time? What's it feel like? Can I feel? I promise to be super careful."

I exchanged amused glances with Peter and laughed a little. I carefully took Ella's tiny hand and placed it over my stomach. I closed my eyes as I felt Emily kick at my ribs. Ella's laugh made me open my eyes.

"Careful now. See? Didn't I tell you it felt funny? Like the wings of a butterfly. She's saying hello to you Ella. Don't be shy, say hello back."

Ella's laughter was quickly quieted as she frowned and gazed at me, scanning my eyes for something. She had yet another question on her mind.

"That feels funny. Aunt Liv, mommy said you are in the hospital because you had an accident. You got into a car crash. Is Emily okay? Mommy said you might have Emily."

I shook my head no and gave her a confident beaming smile. I had to be brave. Ella had hardly ever seen me upset and rarely ever sad either. She didn't need to know all the gruesome details of my accident. She was a child.

"Ella look at me. I'm fine. I did get into a car crash, but I'm fine. Emily is just fine. She was saying hello to you wasn't she? No, I'm not having Emily right now. Not yet. It's too soon... Uncle Peter and I will let you and mommy know. I promise."

Ella's face lit up again, apparently forgetting everything she had just asked me. She placed a small kiss on top of my stomach and started her way towards the door. Peter scooped her up in his arms and placed her on his shoulders.

"Come on Ella. Let's give your Aunt Olivia a little rest."

With Peter and Ella now out of the room and down the hallway, Rachel was the only one left. She let her smile fall, sitting down next to me. She shook her head no at me, she knew me too well.

"You know Olivia; you may be able to fool Ella with pretending to be happy. But that doesn't work on me. I'm your sister, I know better. Now really, what did the doctors say? Is Emily really okay?"

I nodded my head and kept one hand over my stomach, and the other on the bedspread picking at the fabric nervously with my thumb and index finger. I wasn't going to fool her on the situation of me being in this bed.

"The doctors only say its false labor and that I can go home in a couple more days. There is nothing physically wrong with Emily. But when I get home, I'm on bed rest. No getting out of bed except for using the bathroom. That little fact doesn't sit well with me. Not at all."

Rachel shook her head at me and placed the vase of yellow sunflowers on the table next to the bed. We didn't have to say anymore, because we knew what one another was going to say. I watched her walk out of the room and as the door began to close, my eyes began to sag. Must be all the drugs their giving me. I relaxed myself and closed my eyes. I was drifting off to sleep as the door opened once more. I didn't bother opening up my eyes. I only smiled and spoke up not even realizing it wasn't Peter.

"Peter, did Ella and Rachel get home okay?"

When he didn't answer, I opened up my eyes; only to find a man I didn't recognize standing over me. I desperately tried to grab for the remote to call for help, but was unable to reach it when the man in front of me went for my throat, wrapping his hands around it. I managed to stun him momentarily as I grabbed for the vase of flowers Rachel got me and crashed them over the unknown man's head. I pulled the wires attached to my chest to monitor my heart rate off me, along with the band around my stomach monitoring my contractions. I managed to pull myself out of bed. I bit my lip as I realized that my right leg was still semi-unusable. I had to move through the pain though. I pulled myself to my feet and hobbled towards the door.

As I grabbed for the door handle, the assailant grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me backwards. Screaming was all I could do to try and dissuade him.

"Somebody help me! Please! I need help!"

Six FBI agents and the two doing protective detail outside my room burst through the door instantly. One of the agents in the front whom I didn't know very well shot the man who was still holding my ankles several times. His body fell with a loud thump to the floor next to me. I could only stare at his still form in shock, lying in a heap not moving. Next to him lie the black box with the three pronged nails sticking out of it to change its appearance. He was going to use that on me... Peter burst into the room moments later, his eyes searching my own frightened ones to see if I was alright.

"Olivia, look at me. You alright? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

I could say nothing as Peter pulled me into his arms. _This had to stop. I didn't want these shape shifters chasing after me anymore! It was wreaking havoc on me mentally and physically. It had to stop, and soon. _

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! More will be revealed next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Time isn't on my side

**Chapter 3: Time isn't on my side**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own all the doctors and the baby growing inside of Olivia. Date Started: 10/23/09. Date Finished: 10/26/09. Hope you will all enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 22nd, 2012 7:15 a.m.

It was nice to be lying in my own bed for once, instead of a hospital room that smelled of chlorine and antiseptic. The most revolting smell I could possibly imagine. Worse is the smell of bacon cooking downstairs and the noise of Peter and Walter chit-chatting away about some formula compounds for root beer again... I shook my head and wiped the sleep from my eyes as any attempts at sleeping would be futile. I managed to hoist myself out of bed, not caring about the specific orders given to me by my personal doctor and OB Doctor Elker to stay in bed.

I pulled my robe on over my delicate form and tied it shut. Putting my fuzzy slippers on, and I made my way towards the bedroom door and out into the hallway. When I got to the stairs, I stood and stared at the imposing structure. It felt like a million miles down. I tried my best not to make noise as I went down them and got to the bottom. I tip-toed down the hallway and peeked through the swinging door to the kitchen to spy on both Peter and Walter.

"...The root beer formula son is very simple. Now when you break it down, it's simply a matter of the ingredients..."

I shook my head smiling to myself. My laugh must have attracted Peter's attention, and he nearly knocked me over as he came out into the hallway. I feigned mock surprise and kept laughing at the both of them.

"You two never give up on the formula for Root Beer do you?"

Peter wasn't amused that I was out of bed, I could tell. I only smiled at him more and made my way into the kitchen. The odor of cooking bacon assaulted my nostrils and went up my nose, sending my gag reflexes into overload. I tried my best not to gag on the offensive odor, but I wasn't doing a very good job of it. Walter, seeing my obvious discomfort, handed me a glass of water. I took sips of the water as Walter pitied me. Oh how I disliked being babied.

"Oh you poor dear, the smell of the pork cooking on the stove in the frying pan, in this case the bacon must be causing you to feel most uncomfortable. How I do love the smell of cooking pork fat in the morning. Don't you agent Dunham?"

I chewed on my lip, holding back the bile that was beginning to rise to my throat. When I could hold it no longer, I put my hand over my mouth and literally ran to the bathroom shutting myself in. Emptying what contents that were in my stomach, mostly bits of saltine cracker and soup from the night before, I heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"You alright in there 'Livia? You really should get back into bed. Doctor's orders remember? It's important to stay calm and not stress yourself out. I know you're worried about those shape shifters that are after you, but I'm not going to let them get to you. I promised to protect you, and I'm going to do that. Look, I know that time is not on your side. I know that. But I promised that when I married you, that I would protect you till times end."

I managed to get back up onto my feet and open up the door. Peter steadied me by the elbow and helped me out of the bathroom. I didn't like the way I was feeling. I glared at Peter as helped me back up the stairs to our room. My back was bothering me and I was wondering if Peter could give me a massage. I pressed my hand up to my back and kept it there. I had Peter help me out of my robe and gently lie down on the bed.

"Mmm, Peter can you massage my back? My lower back is killing me! Must be my sciatic nerve again... This baby weighs a ton... I just want her out... To be honest, I'm afraid... I'm afraid of what it's going to be like to give birth to her. My greatest fear is of having complications. Emily after all is our miracle Peter. Do you remember when we were told that we couldn't have children? More me than you... How devastated I was? I pushed against every barrier and got second opinions remember? After three miscarriages and she's finally here, growing inside of me. I don't know what I would do if we didn't have her here with us Peter. I really don't."

I began to relax as Peter massaged my back. I was falling asleep as he rubbed my back. My sciatic nerve was beginning to let up on its painful grip on me. My eyes shot open as a thought occurred to me. I turned my head slightly to look at Peter.

"Peter, did you remove the frying pan from the burner downstairs and turn it off?"

Peter smiled and nodded his head at me. His hands stopped working their magic on my back suddenly, being more careful. I turned my head back towards him again. His eyes were full of pity for what my back looked like. My back was covered in scarring and bruises from falling after being cut from my seatbelt the day of the accident. Though I knew the scars would heal over time, it was hard to know when.

"I guess I've never really seen your back after we came home from the hospital. To answer your question about the bacon in the frying pan on the front burner on the stove, yes, I moved it and the stove is off."

Peter went back to work on massaging my lower back, making sure my sciatic nerve wasn't going to bother me anymore. I was falling into a peaceful sleep, and now I felt Peter lying on the bed next to me. He pulled me into his arms and kept me there. I couldn't have been asleep more than half an hour when I was jolted awake, feeling jabbing in my ribs and stomach. I winced and moaned, causing Peter to wake up. I tried to ignore it, knowing full well this was part of being in false labor, but I couldn't help taking deep breaths in and out. Peter, genuinely worried for his very pregnant wife, made me sit up. I swore under my breath, though knowing Peter could hear me.

"Dammit. Son of a bitch. This one really hurts...!"

Peter, with one hand making circular motions up and down my back, and the other placed gently over my stomach was trying his best to comfort me. He seemed confident enough this wasn't the real thing yet, though I had a hard time with this whole thing. I was never one to accept peoples help. But Peter, he was my husband now, and we did things as a team. Peter's voice was soothing, even through the discomfort I was feeling right now.

"Just relax 'Livia. Relax. Your body is just practicing. Let's try some deep breathing exercises we learned in Lamaze class."

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my thoughts, but I was beginning to feel scared all of a sudden. I knew Peter was picking up on it. I told him what's been on my mind the past three days.  
"Peter, I have a little confession to make to you. I know I've never mentioned this to you before, but you know I'm worried... What worries me most is, what would the Cortexiphan do to the baby growing inside of me? Would it spread like Aids/Hiv? Pass from mother to child?"

Peter's face showed he was visibly upset. Of course with this conversation, it always pointed back to his father, which was now and has been my father-in-law for the past four years. Suddenly, a bright flash blinded me temporarily. I put a hand up to shield the effects of it from my face. Was I seeing something? Or was I going to the other side again? I didn't need that. The very last time William Bell pulled me into the other side, I was three months pregnant and Peter had said I just suddenly collapsed as if I had simply passed out. But that wasn't the half of it either. Peter said I hadn't responded to anything that him and Walter were doing to try and get me to wake up. Then the seizures started... I had the unknown seizures before, but as a side effect of being in the tank. Walter had warned me not to go, but I went anyways, and four times seemed to do it for my body. The bright white light continued to blind me, and I turned my head away to shield myself. I could hear Peter's voice frantically calling my name and asking what was wrong, though he sounded very far away.

"Olivia! What's wrong? Olivia look at me, what's wrong? Oh my god! Walter get in here! Olivia's having a seizure!"

After that I didn't hear Peter anymore, I only found myself standing in front of a smirking William Bell.

"Olivia time isn't on your side. Time isn't on your side and is running out for both you and your unborn child."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry this couldn't be longer everyone, but I'm really tired... Had a job interview today and dunno if I'm getting the job or not... We'll see... Until next chappie, hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


	4. Uncertain Questions

**Chapter 4: Uncertain Questions**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the doctors and Olivia's baby. Date Started: 10/26/09. Date Finished: 10/28/09. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William Bell was still smirking at me. Sure I knew time was not on my side, but what did it have to do with me and Emily? What did Emily have to do with all this and how did she fit in with The Pattern? It made no sense to me. Bell stared me down and offered me a chair so that I wasn't on my feet.

"Oh Olivia, you really shouldn't be on your feet at such a late stage in your pregnancy. Have a seat, you'll feel better. Would you like some tea while we talk?"

I snorted at Bell; this wasn't some tea party he had so courteously invited me to. I didn't like how he was trying to be all civil with me. If it weren't for Emily growing inside of me, I would give William Bell a piece of my mind. I glared at him.

"I'm not here for your little tea party Doctor Bell. I want answers. And I want them _now. _You tell me why you brought me here. Why are those shape shifters are after me? My baby? What did she do?"

Bell sat back in his enormous and expensive looking office chair with a weird smile on his face. It made me nervous when he smiled at me like that. I placed my left hand over my stomach and took deep breaths to calm myself.

"The answer Olivia, to the question that's been rolling around in your head for the past three days is this: Yes, the Cortexiphan in your system is also flowing in your child's system as well. It is passed from mother to child, much like the Aid's/Hiv virus. But there is a way to reverse that. Walter knows a way to get all the Cortexiphan out of your blood stream. It'll take time, but once it is all out of your system, and your child's, it'll shut off your ability permanently. When Walter and I terminated the project, we tried to reverse the effects of the Cortexiphan we gave each of the participants. But without success.

Four perished without either of us finding a suitable option. I have to live with my mistakes Olivia. I know what I did hurt you and countless other children. Your parents sent you to me willingly, and the Cortexiphan was supposed to "cure" your Autism. It did "cure" it. When you came to Walter and me, you had severe Autism. Your parents thought it was Asperger's. I wasn't one to argue with that.

When you were with the other children, you never played with them. Not before you were "cured". You'd pace the room back and forth like a caged animal and you got excited when you saw bright colors. Tints and hues of yellow got you most excited. You would jump up and down trying to reach the colored lights in the room. When you would get frustrated, you would cry and scream, throwing terrible temper tantrums. You made noises I suppose only you could understand. You didn't talk because you didn't know how. Walter and I tried to use hand signals and sign language with you, but you couldn't understand what we were doing."

I sat back in my chair, stunned at this new revelation in front of me. Why had no one, especially my parents, why hadn't they told me that I'd had Autism as a child? That would explain my obsessive-compulsive behavior when it came to things being organized. I could feel my breathing become labored, and it wasn't a good feeling. I felt like something was squeezing and constricting inside of my chest. What was the matter with me? Bell only gave me an evil smile.

"You're starting to feel the effects from your world aren't you? I can tell you right now, that in your world you are having a seizure. Peter is trying to hold you down while Walter is giving you an injection. There isn't much time so I will tell you this quickly: The shape shifters are after you because they know you are the gate keeper for the door between this world and yours. They are after your daughter Emily because she has an ability much like your own that would stop them from crossing over to the other side."

I was very frustrated by this news and turn of events. Every time Bell brought me here, more questions would pop up than answers.

"...But how did you know my daughter's name was Emily...?"

Before Bell could answer my question, I was thrust through the glass window of his office and back into my own world. I could hear Peter's voice, though still very far away.

"Walter, she's coming to..."

I felt numb all over, and when I opened up my eyes, the room was surprisingly dark. I found that Peter was holding me in his arms, and his face etched with worry, as it always was worrying about me. What had just happened to me? I tried speaking, but my voice was hoarse and nothing more than a whisper.

"...What? How long was I?"

Peter shushed me and put a few strands of my blonde hair behind my left ear. I could see tears forming in his eyes. Suddenly, I was feeling painful jabbing in my ribs and stomach again. _Oh, not again! _I whimpered a little and buried my head in Peter's side. I took a few deep breaths in and out to help calm myself. This was only my body practicing after all. It would be much worse when I really did go into labor and was feeling _real _contractions. I felt Peter's hand rubbing my back in big circles to help relax me.

"Relax 'Livia. Just keep breathing, it'll pass. Just blow right through it. Just try and relax yourself. You're doing just fine."

I started to cry, but it hurt so much. I didn't think breathing through it was going to help me all that much. But Peter had confidence in me. He really did. Peter was a strong man, but he didn't like to see me in obvious pain, which I'd like to think I'm good at hiding. But I'm not.

"I'm trying Peter. Really I am. It hurts so much though. It really hurts Peter..."

Walter's stare was driving me crazy. Why did he always have to stare at me like that? The unbearable jabbing pain in my ribs and stomach were subsiding quickly, and I was able to breathe easier. When it was finally over, Peter still had a look of pity written all over his face.

"Olivia, you were seizing for over fifteen minutes. Walter gave you an injection to calm your body down though. Walter says not to make any sudden moves. Just to lie here and rest quietly. Now what happened to you?"

Peter's questions left me wondering, what really did happen to me? But I knew, I knew. William Bell pulled me to his world and had a little 'chat' with me again. I shook my head and turned my attention back to Peter.

"Peter, it was William Bell. He made this happen. I'm sure of it. He pulled my conscious to the other side and had a little 'chat' with me again. He told me more about the Cortexiphan trials that I didn't know about before. I guess as a child my parents sent me to your father and William Bell so that they could "cure" me of Autism. According to Bell, I had severe Autism when I was three. He said it did "cure" me, but gave me abilities instead. Apparently I could start fires with my mind. I'd set a room on fire and nearly destroy everything in the room. I couldn't understand a thing that was going on around me.

It would only happen when I got frustrated about things I couldn't touch. Bell said I liked bright colors, especially different shades of yellow. He said that when I was with the other children, including Nick Lane, I never played with them. I kept to myself playing with dolls. He also said that he and Walter were trying to teach me hand signals and sign language, but that I couldn't understand.

It was supposed to be a way for them to communicate with me since I could not talk or even understand how to either. The reason why the shape shifters are still after me is because I'm the gate keeper for the door between this world and the other side. The reason they are after Emily is because she has an ability that they are afraid of, and she can stop them from crossing over to this side."

Peter still held me in his arms, physically stunned at this piece of information I had just given to him. His nasty look to Walter made me realize that he was very upset with his father. But before Peter could say something harsh to him, Walter stepped in.

"Yes son it's true. The Cortexiphan was to "cure" children with special needs. Olivia had Asperger's syndrome. Belly and I don't know why it "cured" Olivia. But it did. After she was "cured", we got her to speak, but by degrees only. She took to the sign language quickly. When we sent her back to her parents, her mother was ecstatic to find that Olivia was a regular child."

I saw Peter soften his expression towards his father. This was almost too much to take in at once. Walter quickly exited the room so that Peter and I could have some privacy. Peter looked into my eyes, being the loving husband he was, he offered me a plate of eggs. Which I couldn't seem to get enough of, and it was one of my worst cravings ever.

"After your done with your plate of eggs 'Livia, and your ginger ale, I need you to take your Pre-natal pills and your vitamins. I know not your favorite, but it's to keep you and the baby healthy."

I made faces at Peter; I really didn't like taking my vitamins or my pills. They were horse pills and hard to swallow. After I was done wolfing down my plate of eggs and had chugged my ginger ale down, Peter handed me three pills. Two pre-natal pills and one vitamin. I whined to Peter as I stared at the offensive pills in my left hand and the glass of water in the other.

"Aw Peter, do I really have to? Why did the drug companies that make these pre-natal pills and vitamins all 'horse pills'? There huge!"

Peter crossed his arms and smirked at me. I sighed and popped all three offending pill into my mouth. Taking a big swig of water, I downed the large pills in one swallow. I coughed a bit, causing Peter to whack my back. I took another sip of water to calm my coughing spell.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

I glared at Peter, what was he talking about? He had no idea what I was going through. He was a man, and men don't carry or deliver babies. These were times I envied men. If only men could carry children and give birth, then they'd really know what it was like to feel the pain and changes going on in their body.

"Terrible Peter. You have no idea what we go through."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Wasn't sure where I was going with this chapter, but hope its enough to satisfy your appetite for P/O fluff. At least that was what I was aiming at. Until next, enjoy!


	5. Wandering

**Chapter 5: Wandering**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the doctors in this story and Olivia's baby. Date Started: 10/28/09. Date Finished: 10/31/09. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 2nd, 2012

I didn't know how long I've been wandering out here in the cold, but I could no longer feel the limbs in my body. _They _were after me. The shape shifters never stopped looking for me. My mind kept wrapping around what Doctor Bell told me. _As a child Olivia you had Autism. More accurately Asperger's syndrome. _Why hadn't my parents told me? Rachel doesn't even know. I'd rather her not know at all. The snow was above my knees now, and I no longer cared what it felt like. I don't even know where I am. I felt like I was losing my mind! Though my mind went back to what Walter had once told me. _My dear, you wouldn't even realize if you were going insane. _I tripped in the snow, falling hard into it. I sunk. Trying to pull myself up, I found that my body wouldn't listen to anything I was telling it to do. So I sat there, wishing somebody would help me. A couple who was passing by saw me, and they were very startled.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

I shook my head no. I was freezing and suddenly I felt wet. My brain as fuzzy as it was, realized what was going on. _Oh god. _I managed to pull myself out of the sunken snow with the help of the man in front of me. I felt water splash out from under me. _Oh god, my water just broke. What am I supposed to do? I'm a month early! _My mind was in panic mode.

"Oh god, my water just broke. What am I supposed to do? I'm a month early!"

I was royally freaked out by this whole situation. Peter and I hadn't yet completed our last set of Lamaze classes, and the nursery was incomplete. The only things we had in Emily's room were her crib and a changing table. The rest of her furniture hadn't arrived yet. The walls of her room weren't even painted yet. A contraction, a _real _one this time ripped through my body like nothing I've ever felt in my life. I hunched over in pain, but tried my best to keep myself upright. Clutching at my stomach with my right hand, I took deep cleansing breaths, trying to keep myself calm. My mind wandered to my silver medical bracelet on my left wrist. I quickly yanked it from my wrist with my right hand and handed it to the woman who was keeping careful watch over me.

"Call my husband. The phone numbers on the flip side of the bracelet. Ask for Peter Bishop. Tell him that I've gone into labor and that I need him to come and get me. Please hurry!"

I decided to occupy a bench nearby to try and ease what I was feeling. The woman keeping a watchful eye on me was on the phone with Peter.

"Yes, is this a Mr. Peter Bishop? My husband and I found your wife wandering around Watertown. She's in labor and is in need of medical attention. (Woman turns to me) What's your name dear?"

I took a deep breath and bit my lip; I couldn't answer her because now another contraction was biting through me and _hard. _The woman gave a little smack to her own head when she realized what she was asking me was already on my medical bracelet.

"Olivia Dunham."

Peter was there in a matter of minutes. How had I gotten to Watertown? I shook my head as Peter jumped out of the car and running over to me. Why had he brought my car? Maybe he thought my police siren would help move people out of the way. I looked at him quietly, shivering from the cold.

"Oh my god Olivia! How long have you been out here like this? What are you doing out here! Come on, we need to get you to the hospital now!"

Peter had already taken his coat off and was draping it around me. The woman handed me back my medical bracelet and I managed to fasten it back onto my left wrist. I was still shivering violently. Peter helped me into the passenger's side of the car. I hadn't had time to notice Walter sitting behind me until he said something.

"Agent Dunham what are you doing out in this weather? I'm glad Peter and I were able to find you, we were quite worried..."

Peter about jumped back into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. He found the button to turn my sirens on and went speeding down the road. I was now screaming at the top of my lungs because I was in so much pain. I hadn't imagined it would be this painful. Walter piped up from the back seat, seemingly irritated by my endless screaming.

"Agent Dunham! We could do without the shrieking, you are giving me a frightful headache! And Peter do slow down son, you're going to cause us to crash!"

Peter turned his attention to his father in the back seat worry still covering his handsome features. Shaking his head he spoke to Walter.

"Walter, if you haven't noticed, Olivia's in labor! I'm getting her to the hospital! She's having this baby TODAY!"

I managed a quick glance back at a confused and startled Walter behind me in between screaming fits of pain. Peter turned his attention towards me even though he kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

"It's okay 'Livia. Just relax and keep breathing. That's my good girl. In and out. In and out. There we go. I know it hurts baby, but we're almost there. Just try and relax. We're almost there sweetheart."

With one hand on the steering wheel, Peter frantically grabbed for my hand. He squeezed it to try and comfort me. I was not amused by the amount of cars piling up in front of us. Peter blasted the horn on the car and a few cars moved out of our way as the sirens kept blaring as we barreled down the street. We were now reaching the hospital. Peter half dragged-half pulled me from the car after turning it off. He succeeded in only carrying me twenty feet in his arms before he collapsed from the weight of both me and the baby.

A crowd of six people came out, three nurses and three doctors, all helping me up onto a stretcher. I was whimpering all the way through the emergency doors while trying to keep close to Peter. Peter was right there holding my hand. Everything seemed to be jumbled together. Both the doctors and nurses were frantically asking me all sorts of questions, but Peter came to my rescue and told all six of them what was going on.

"My wife is eight months pregnant. As of yesterday. She's not due for another month. She doesn't want any drugs, and she wants to deliver naturally."

I was relieved to see Doctor Elker arrive in the delivery room. She smiled warmly at me as she snapped a pair of latex gloves on her hands. Though her smile was warm her voice told of concern.

"Olivia, I hadn't expected to see you back so soon, and in labor no doubt. You're not due until the 6th of next month. I just saw you a couple of weeks ago. No worries though Olivia, we'll have your daughter out in no time. I just want to check your cervix real quickly to see where we're at on things and then we'll set you up in a birthing suite."

I nodded my head and squeezed Peter's hand. For some reason, Walter popped into my head. Where was he? Not that I wanted him in the room and seeing me like this, it's just I wanted to make sure he hadn't wandered off. I turned to Peter and voiced my concern over Walter.

"Peter where's Walter?"

Peter only smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I guess I really didn't need to know. He must be out in the waiting room. I smiled back and took a shaky breath in. He stated the obvious that I guessed was right.

"Walter is waiting very impatiently in the waiting room. I told him that you didn't want him in the room as you gave birth. He protested, but I told him it would be better for the both of us if he waited outside in the waiting room."

I had been so distracted that I hadn't noticed that Doctor Elker was now looking at me. She smiled once more and explained her findings to both Peter and I.

"Olivia, you're dilated four centimeters. It'll be just a little longer. For now we'll get you all dried off and in a dry hospital gown and wrapped in an electric blanket. We're moving you to a birthing suite so that you'll be more comfortable."

Peter and I only smiled relieved at Doctor Elker for giving us this piece of good news. I bit my lip as one more contraction hit me hard. I whimpered as Peter grabbed for my hand and squeezed it. But I squeezed it harder, causing Peter to glare at me. We were now in the suite as a couple of nurses moved me into the bed. I was now out of my wet snow-soaked clothes and being wrapped in a blanket. Peter continued glaring at me as I squeezed his hand. He probably thought I was breaking it.

"Olivia you are breaking my hand! Let go!"

Now it was my turn to glare at him. It was his fault I was like this! It was his fault I was in so much pain! I couldn't stand the pain anymore; I need something to ease it. Once the contraction had subsided, I looked Peter in the eyes begging and pleading with him.

"I know I said no drugs Peter, but I really, _really _want that epidural. I can't take the pain anymore. Naturally just isn't for me. The no-drugs way I mean. And I don't want a c-section either Peter. Get me an Anesthesiologist. PLEASE."

Peter nodded his head and pressed the call button on the remote on the bed. He could've just gone out in the hallway and grabbed a nurse from out there instead of using the remote on the bed. A nurse came into the room.

"Can I help you Mr. Bishop?"

Peter only gave the nurse a crooked smile as she walked over towards the bed. I shifted my weight to get comfortable again.

"Yes, my wife would like to see the Anesthesiologist please. She wants an epidural."

I fidgeted with my hair and put it up into a messy ponytail. I was nervous and I began to pick at the iv in my left hand. I didn't like needles in me. I didn't like needles period. Peter gave me a mock-stern look.

"Olivia, don't pick at that. Leave it alone. It's in your hand for a reason. To hydrate you. Relax everything is going to be fine. Don't worry; I'm not leaving your side. I promised myself that I'd help see you through this."

The nurse went out of the room and five minutes later came back with Boston General's best Anesthesiologist. I sighed when I saw him, though I was nervous where he was going to stick that needle. Peter helped open the back of my hospital gown. I looked at the Anesthesiologist with a worried expression.

"Is this going to hurt? I'm deathly afraid of needles, and I... I would just like to know where you're going to inject that into me."

The man smiled warmly at me and pointed to my lower back. Swallowing hard, I grabbed onto Peter not wanting to look at the man who was sliding a four inch needle into my back.

"Don't worry about a thing Olivia, if you would just keep your back nice and round for me. This'll be done in a minute."

I bit my lip and fought back tears as I held onto Peter tighter. _That hurts. _Peter reciprocated and rubbed the top of my back up by my shoulders. He could hear my semi-muffled sobs from over his shoulder.

"It's alright 'Livia. I know sweetheart. I know it hurts. It'll be done soon okay? Just hold on."

I tried to look into Peter's eyes. I knew he knew that the needle hurt me, but _it really hurt me. _I let out a choked sob and let myself lean against Peter harder. How much longer was the man tending to my back going to take? I dug my nails into Peter's back trying to forget the pain. I let out another choked sob.

"No Peter you don't understand! It _really _hurts! That needle _really hurts!"_

I felt a loving kiss being planted on my now sweaty forehead. He must not mind that I'm starting to sweat, or the fact that my nails were digging into his back. I sighed in relief as the four inch needle came out of my lower back. But began to panic again when the Anesthesiologist spoke.

"I know you don't like needles Olivia, but this is the last one I promise. This one is going to stay in your lower back though. I won't lie to you, this one will hurt. More than the other one I just gave you."

Peter glared at the man who was once again tending to my already fragile back. I knew he must see the bruising all over my back. But I pushed the thought aside and took a deep breath resuming my position of hugging Peter tightly.

"Nice bedside manner doc. You could be a little gentler with her. She's in pain and your not helping her any by telling her, 'this next one will hurt more than the last one'. Show some respect. She's FBI."

I turned my head momentarily to see the man's attitude change. Peter made him nervous, I could tell. But he quickly resumed his position at my lower back. I grabbed onto Peter tighter still. This needle wasn't as big as the last one. Only three inches long. I winced and whimpered as I felt it go into my lower back. I was angry that it had to stay there though, despite all my fears. I'd have to tough it out. The man turned to me and smiled.

"All done. That epidural should start kicking in within ten minutes. You'll be more relaxed. I promise."

I smiled; more relaxed was what I wanted to be right now. I was starting to feel overwhelmingly relaxed in a matter of minutes. I smiled over at Peter who gave me a sarcastic little laugh. I spoke, though my words might have sounded strange in normal circumstances.

"Hi baby. Ah, this feels wonderful. No more pain. Talk about being drunk with happiness. Aren't you just the cutest thing? I could pinch those cheeks right now until their red. Come here, I just love you to death!"

Peter glared at me. Okay, I might be a little annoying right now, but that's not me, that's the drugs talking. My smile disappeared as another contraction came to me, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be because of the drugs. It hurt a little bit, but not like before. Peter saw me and grabbed for me left hand.

"Alright Livvy, just relax. Take a deep breath in and blow the pain out. There we go. That's my girl."

Okay, I could handle this a little better now. But I was still nervous about what would happen when the baby came out. Would she scream? Or would she cry? Shaking my head, I couldn't help but placing both my hands over my stomach. A knock on the door startled me. In came Rachel, tears streaming down her face.

"Livvy! Are you alright? When I heard that you had gone into labor early from Peter, I was sure that something was very wrong. What happened?"

I was too drugged to really register what Rachel was even saying to me, so I just smiled and beckoned for her to come over towards the bed. I laughed a little, making Peter give me a strange look.

"It's all good Rachy. Really. Emily and I are fine. I'm actually really excited she's coming. I want to hold her in my arms. Feel what you did the day you held Ella the first time. Now it's my turn to be mommy. Who would have thought the loner in the family, Olivia Dunham, would ever be married to the most handsome man in the world and be having a baby huh?"

Rachel didn't know what to say to my response, she only stood in front of me staring. She was probably wondering what had gotten into me. Peter turned to her and smiled mischievously.

"Don't worry Rachel. That's not your sister talking. That would be the epidural the Anesthesiologist gave to her about half an hour ago. Yeah I know, she acts like she's high. I don't know, it affects women in different ways. I'm just letting it slide by. Not really paying too much attention to it, because I know it'll eventually wear off, and she'll be her normal chipper self again."

Rachel gave Peter a reassuring smile, but gave me a worried one. I shrugged my shoulders paying no attention to her. I drummed my index fingers lightly over my stomach. I was getting ants in my pants. I turned to Peter and gave him a sticky sweet smile.

"How about we play a game?"

Peter pointed at me and shook his head at me. I pulled him towards me and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away from me; and I began to pout and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Uh-uh Olivia. Now is not the time for this. I know where you're going with this little game of yours. I know what you're thinking Olivia, and it ain't gonna happen. We can do what you and I both want when your body has completely healed from giving birth. Just not now. You are doing just fine by the way. You know I'm here for you every step of the way don't you?"

By now it had been a couple of hours and I was starting to feel strange. The pain was starting to come back full force. _That's not supposed to happen. What the hell is going on? _I gripped the blanket covering me tightly and took several deep breaths to try to remain as calm as possible. I looked up at Peter meeting his very worried eyes.

"Uh oh Peter. Something's wrong. That epidural wasn't supposed to wear off. Now you go and get that Anesthesiologist back in here! You tell that son of a bitch to give me another one. Find him Peter!"

I was angry, and my head was muddled with pain. I could see realization dawn on Peter suddenly. He told me to lie on my right side. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Olivia just trust me on this. Turn on your side for me. (turns over) Just as I thought, there isn't anything here. The needle that was in your lower back is gone! That man who ever he was, was playing mind games with us Olivia. The nurse may have been just a cover too. Relax, I'll be back."

I began to feel afraid as Peter left. But now I had a more serious problem. I had to use the bathroom. I really had to go. I ripped the nasal oxygen from my nose and did my best to get out of bed. My hip still hurt from where I dislocated it. But I was doing much better walking now. When I pulled the covers back and swung my bare legs over the side, I grunted in frustration. _When had they had time to put this catheter in me? _Without even thinking about what I was doing, I pulled the catheter out, trying to be as gentle on myself as possible.

"Good one less thing to think about."

I made my way slowly to the bathroom, limping the entire way. I felt so much better afterwards and was on my way back to my bed when Peter came back into the room, his face a little more relieved than it had been previously. Peter frowned at me. What? Why was he frowning at me for? I burst into tears suddenly, not even realizing I had done it.

"Peter, why are you looking at me like that for?"

I was an emotional wreck. Peter helped me back into bed and under the covers again. He only shook his head at me. Then he sat in the chair next to my bed crossing his arms and smirking.

"Olivia, why did you take the catheter out? It was in so that you wouldn't get out of bed. They were going to take it out only when it was time for you to give birth to Emily. Now just lie back and relax. I'll get another nurse in here to put a new one in."

I shook my head no; I didn't want another one in me. I crossed my arms glaring at him. He should know better by now. If I didn't want it, I didn't want it, and that was final. I kept shaking my head no.

"No means _no _Peter. I don't want another one in me. Did you find that Anesthesiologist?"

Peter shook his head no at me one more time. What did he mean he didn't find him? What was going on? Had Peter and I been seeing things? There had to be some sort of explanation for what him and I saw right? I sighed in frustration once more and shifted my position under the covers to get comfortable again.

"No, and what's weird about this whole thing is, the nurse that I called in here apparently there is no record of her. Who she is, and what she was doing in this hospital. The other doctors and nurses I talked to said they'd never seen a red headed nurse with glasses and a white headband. As for the tall, brown eyed Anesthesiologist, they haven't seen him either. No record of him. He doesn't even work here. So that begs the question: Who were those two, and what did they really put into you if there is no trace of the needle even being in your back in the first place?"

Turning this scenario over and over in my head was only making me dizzy. I nervously began picking at the iv attached to my hand to hydrate me. Doctor Elker came into the room distracting me from my thoughts. She smiled warmly at me, snapping another pair of gloves on her.

"Okay Olivia, it's time to check and see where we're at on things. Just relax; this'll only take a minute."

I winced and tensed a little. I bit my lip. Doctor Elker gave me an apologetic look. I tried to remain brave.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be as gentle as possible. Okay looking good. Seven centimeters. Three more to go and we're there. Hang in there kiddo. You're doing great. I'll be back in a little while to check on you, so rest up."

I nodded my head and grabbed for Peter's hand. He too was nervous. He squeezed it to try and comfort me.

"You know I've been going over this scenario in my mind, and for some reason I always thought giving birth would be easy and fast. It was for Rachel."

Peter gave me a warm smile and handed me a piece of ice. I took it, grateful for the intervention. I was getting terribly thirsty, and this iv wasn't cutting it very well. Peter rubbed my back, like any other supportive husband would do for his pregnant wife.

"Yes 'Livia, but your not Rachel. You are _you. _Just think about it, soon Emily will be in our arms. Our little miracle."

I was naturally nervous about all this, since it was all new to me, but any first time mother is. Once I hold Emily in my arms though, things should start falling into place naturally. At least I hoped they would. I nodded my head, but was still unsure of everything.

"I know I'm not Rachel Peter. But I can't help thinking what am I supposed to do? Things were so much easier when it was just you, me and Walter. Pretty soon it'll be you, me, Walter and Emily. That's four of us in one house. I wished she wasn't coming this early. I mean we haven't even had the time to finish painting the walls in the nursery and most of her furniture hasn't arrived yet. All we have is her crib and the changing table. Oh, and a few sets of clothes from the baby shower a week ago."

Peter smiled brightly at me and laughed a little. Yeah, that was the old Olivia Dunham he was used to. A thought occurred to me like a flash of lightning. We hadn't picked out a good middle name for our baby. Peter guessed correctly.

"Let me guess 'Livia, your thinking that we should pick a middle name for Emily right? Why does she even need a middle name?"

I snorted at Peter crossing my arms across my chest. _Of course Emily needed a middle name. But what could it be? Emily Ann? No too formal... Emily Jane? No, Ella's middle name is Jane... Jamie doesn't fit... Oh this one's perfect. Emily Rose. But it's going to sound strange with Peter and I's hyphenated name. Emily Rose Dunham-Bishop. _Shrugging my shoulders, I told Peter what I had come up with.

"How about this Peter: Emily Rose Dunham-Bishop. I know sounds corny doesn't it? Eh, thought so... Any other suggestions then?"

Peter had the brightest smile on his face. I guess he likes it. I bit down on my lower lip as a contraction presented itself to me. I wanted to scream, but grabbed for Peter's hand instead. It hurt badly, but I knew that they were coming closer together now, and it wouldn't be much longer.

"It's alright sweetheart, I've got you. I've got you. Breathe in and blow the pain out through your mouth. Focus on something calm. Imagine yourself on a white sandy beach with warm waters lapping at your feet..."

I glared at Peter, I wish he'd cut the crap out. If he were in my position right now, he'd be begging for someone to put him under. I was going to be brave though. I had always been the tough cookie in my family. I nearly spat in Peter's face.

"Oh cut the crap Peter! I don't want to think of white sandy beaches, or warm waters, all I want is this baby out! It's your fault I'm like this! You did this to me!"

Wish I'd thought of those words eight months ago... It's not that I didn't want children, I love Emily, but I'm just in so much pain right now I don't know what to think. It took all my strength not to start a struggle with Peter, who was trying his best to hold me down. I didn't mean to fight with my own husband, but I was hurting... I broke down once more and began to cry, grabbing for Peter and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I'm being so mean to you Peter, it just hurts so much! It really hurts!"

Peter only continued to rub my back. I had lost track of time and didn't know how long I'd been in labor for. Peter was taking all my heat surprisingly well. He wasn't getting angry with my sudden outbursts of anger or anything. But he had become a more patient Peter Bishop over the last three years. And I liked that. Like clockwork, Doctor Elker came into the room once again. I smiled at her, hoping that this visit would be the magical one. The one where she'd tell me it was time.

"How are you feeling Olivia? Hope you rested up while I was gone."

I began to pray. _Please let this be it. Please let it be time. _When Doctor Elker came back into my line of vision, her smile was as bright as ever. She was ready to get the ball rolling on this one, I'm sure of it.

"Okay Olivia, you ready for some good news?"

I nodded my head, anticipation clearly written across my face as well as Peter's. I felt like I was watching a good drama movie and I was on the edge of my seat wondering what was going to happen to the main heroine of the whole film.

"Yes of course Doctor Elker. What's the good news?"

I felt myself grabbing for Peter's hand and holding it tightly. He kissed it lightly and we both stared back at Doctor Elker.

"Well, the good news is that it's time. You've made it to ten centimeters. I'll just call a couple of nurses in here and we can get started."

I smiled at Peter, tears streaming down my face. I started laughing, not even knowing why. I guess I was just so happy that it was finally time. I felt like it had been years since I had been brought into the hospital. I shifted position to get comfortable in the bed, though I knew I'd have to scoot myself all the way towards the edge of the bed anyways... I was more than ready to have this baby. Really I was. Two nurses came into the room at just the right moment. Peter put a strand of loose blond hair behind my ear and then grabbed for my hand once more. I took a deep breath in to calm myself.

"I'm ready whenever you are Doctor Elker. Just say the word and I'm there."

Doctor Elker nodded her head and gestured for a nurse to get blankets and various other things to help clean the baby up afterwards. This wasn't going to be so bad.

"Okay Olivia, I want you to take a deep breath in and let it out slowly. There we go, good girl. Now I want you to push as hard as you can. Push! Push! Push! Good girl! Keep pushing, that's it... I'm starting to see the head... One more big push for me and the baby's head will be out. One more push! One more big push! And... the baby's head is out! We're over the hard part, its smooth sailing from here. Big push for me Olivia! Big push! Okay starting to see the shoulders. Shoulders are coming out.... Give me one more big push Olivia and the baby will be out I promise!"

I mustered up the last of the strength I had left and pushed with all my might. While holding onto my hand still, I saw Peter was curiously peeking around the sheet. His face paled a little and he resumed his spot next to me.

"That's one sight I don't wanna see again, that's for sure. That's a lot of blood..."

My face was red and covered in sweat, that much I knew, but it wasn't until I heard Emily begin to cry that my whole world changed in an instant.

"Congratulations Olivia. You have a healthy baby girl. A good 8lbs and 6oz. A good size for a girl. The heaviest baby I delivered was yesterday, and he was 13lbs and 2oz. Very big baby. (Turns to Peter) Would you like to cut the umbilical cord dad?"

Peter gave Doctor Elker his crooked smile; he did it whenever he was nervous about something he was unsure of. But he wiped the worry from his face and stepped over towards Doctor Elker and took the scissors from her, cutting Emily's umbilical cord separating her from me permanently. It wasn't until Doctor Elker and the two nurses cleaned Emily off, wrapped her in a blanket and was placed into my arms that I realized that now she was real. She was really here. She was crying at the top of her lungs. She quieted as I began speaking to her.

"Welcome to the world Emily Rose Dunham-Bishop. I'm your mommy, and that nice man over there is your daddy."

Though I said those comforting words to Emily in my arms, I knew that'd she'd never be safe as long as those shape shifters were out there, hunting for the both of us.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay who where those two people tending to Olivia in the beginning of the chapter? They were no Anesthesiogist or nurse, that's for sure! Happy Halloween everyone!


	6. The Joys of Motherhood

**Chapter 6: The Joys of Motherhood**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Olivia's adorable little baby girl Emily. Date Started: 10/31/09. Date Finished: 11/2/09. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 4th, 2012

It had been a long couple of days for both Peter and I. We've had so many visitors. The doctors said they don't find anything physically wrong with Emily. They say she's healthy and don't see why she couldn't got home. Learning how to breastfeed Emily was the most challenging thing for me to learn, but luckily I had the nurse help me out. Knocking on the door startled me out of my thoughts. Peter walked in with a fresh cup of coffee and another bouquet of flowers. I had a ton of them from most everyone at work, including Broyles. Though his visit was brief, he congratulated me. I smiled tiredly at Peter.

"Special delivery for you Olivia. These flowers are from Agent Jessup. I think she outdid herself with the lilies. I guess she wanted hers to be bigger than everyone else's. Doctor Elker said she'd be in, in a few minutes. She has more good news for us."

I picked at the tape left over from the iv push that had been in my hand only an hour ago. I stared down at the bland blanket covering me. My mind was still worried over the fact that those shape shifters were still out there.

"Peter, we have to protect Emily from those shape shifters. They are still after me too... I'm so scared Peter..."

Peter set the bouquet of flowers down on an empty corner of one of the tables in the room. He set his coffee down on the side table next to my bed and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my hair lightly. My life seemed to be spinning out of control, but gradually. Now I had a baby and myself to protect. Peter would insist on protecting the both of us. I knew he would do anything for his little girl.

"Don't worry Liv, they can't get you. They won't touch a hair on your head. I promise you that. You know why, because you have a protective detail here, and there's one waiting for us at home."

I felt slightly better at the thought of that. I wiped the sad look off my face as Doctor Elker came into the room. Her face turned bright red for a moment and then it was gone.

"I hope I'm not interrupting the two lovebirds in here."

Peter and I both looked at each other beet red in the face. Peter and I both cleared our throats and smiled brightly at Doctor Elker.

"So what's the good news?"

Peter and I both looked at each other like we were children. Now he owed me a coke. We had both said the same thing at the exact same time. Doctor Elker laughed at our little banter.

"Emily is relatively healthy in every aspect. In fact I'd say this is where it gets weird. She's the size of a regular full-term baby. Her lungs are mature and she has a good strong cry. Her reflexes are good. She responds well to sounds. So in short, she's a normal healthy baby girl. You two can get out of here as soon as you sign a couple of release forms."

Peter took the release forms from Doctor Elker and smiled. As soon as Doctor Elker left the room, I sprang out of bed, going over to the closet and rummaging through the clothes I had asked Rachel to get for me. Peter laughed and finished up signing the release forms. He'd give them to the nurse on the way out.

"Whoa, slow down there flash. Where do you think your going in such a hurry?"

I only laughed at Peter, he knew I didn't like to stay put in one place for too long. Maybe that's why Peter and I fit so well together.

"Well you know me Bishop; I can't stay in one place too long. At least when it comes to hospitals. Now that you mention it, I don't think I should be moving so fast. I'm still really, really sore."

Lots of thoughts had occurred to me lately, but there was one that hadn't come to mind yet. What Doctor Elker had just told Peter and I, maybe when Bell pulled my consciousness to the other side, it did something weird to my body. Like made Emily mature a month earlier. I shook my head creasing my forehead in deep thought.

"Something just occurred to me Peter. What if William Bell, when he pulled my consciousness to the other side, it did something weird to my body? Like made Emily mature a month earlier. It would explain why she's of a normal weight and the size of a normal full-term baby."

I could see Peter's eyes get wide and fear clouded over them as I gave him this piece of information. He continued staring at me as I gently pulled my shirt over my bra. Shaking my head, I now regretted saying it, though somehow, I knew that this was the truth. I had a hard time pulling my jeans up over my hips. Rachel had brought me the wrong ones. I wouldn't be able to wear these until I got my 'girlish' figure back. Peter smirked at me and laughed a little.

"Need a little help there sweetheart?"

I glared Peter down like there was no tomorrow. He helped me pull them off and I slipped into the ones I'd come to the hospital in. A nurse came in with Emily and placed her into Peter's arms. He was careful with her head as he held her. Emily gurgled at Peter as he held her. He laughed a little and spoke to her.

"Hi baby girl, are you ready to go and see what your new home looks like with mommy and daddy?"

Emily began to whimper and whine in Peter's arms. I had learned to tell the difference about which cries were her 'I'm hungry' cries, 'I'm wet', and the 'I just want to be held cries.' Those were definantly her 'I just want to be held cries.' Peter rocked her a bit and she seemed to calm down. When she was starting to get blinky, he set her down in her car seat. He placed her binky in her mouth so that she would relax and fall back asleep again.

I leaned up against the doorframe of the closet and soaked in the moment between father and daughter. There would be plenty more of those to come. Peter was such a natural father. Contrary, Peter had told me I was a mother naturally by heart. I struggled with my bag out of the closet. Peter saw me and grabbed it from me.

"Let me get that. I've got the baby, you take the discharge forms."

I took the discharge forms from Peter and followed him out into the hallway with the help of my cane. When we got to the nurses' station, a nurse smiled up at the both of us. I then handed her the forms.

"Alright Olivia you're all set. You three take care now. Bye-bye Emily. You have the sweetest little angel."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. So, I only smiled and nodded my head. As Peter and I stepped into the elevator, he looked at me concerned. I shivered. No one disliked elevators more than me. I was afraid that at any moment, Bell would snatch me away to his world and I'd be in an elevator where he works.

" 'Livia, what is it? What's wrong?"

Could I really tell him what I was feeling? Truly, could I? It wasn't something I could open up to with him so easily. We were married yes, but there were still things that we kept from each other, I'm sure of it. I was beginning to panic, and my blood ran cold as the elevator seemed to hitch under our very feet. I couldn't handle this. I had to get out. Peter noticed I was panicking when I frantically started pushing the '1' button near the door. He had gently set Emily down and was now steadying my hand which was still pushing the button as if my life had depended on it.

"Peter, I can't be in here. I don't like being in this elevator. I have to get out."

His eyes searched mine in an attempt to see what the matter with me was. It had been nearly three years since I had put up one of my protective barriers, shielding Peter from what was bothering me. We had gained complete trust and confidence in one another. My breath hitched as I began to shake. I didn't want to be stuck in this elevator, especially when William Bell could get me. That scenario kept going around in my head and was making me dizzy. Peter grew worried.

"Olivia, honey, please answer me. You're really starting to scare me. Tell me what's wrong."

My mind kept repeating a single thought. _William Bell will pull you to his reality. You know he will. With that, you'll leave behind your husband of three years and your newborn daughter. _Finally the elevator dinged and the doors opened up, revealing the parking garage. I quickly stepped out into the garage, taking in a few breaths to calm myself. _If that wasn't the beginnings of a panic attack, then I don't know what that was. _Peter was now by my side and we were almost to the car. I'd tell him what was going on once we got in.

While gently cradling Emily in her car seat in one arm, he pushed the alarm to open up my truck. He opened up the front door for me and I carefully made my way into the passenger's seat. I turned my head towards the back seat and watched as he made sure Emily was secured. I heard Peter speaking to her softly.

"You be daddy's good little girl."

I fumbled with my fingers as Peter gently shut the door in the back. The front door on the driver's side opened up, and Peter slid in next to me. Before he turned the car on, he turned to me, a question on his lips. A smirk filled his handsome features. I knew what was coming.

"You know I'm just going to keep bugging you until you telling me what's bothering you don't you 'Livia?"

I looked at him, frustration flashing across my face. _Why the hell did he have to be so annoying all the time? Especially when I didn't want to talk about things? _I knew Peter could see the frustration clearly written across my face. But I wasn't budging on the subject. I just wasn't.

"Peter, it's nothing really. I just don't like being in elevators, that's all. If it sounded like I was having a panic attack in the elevator, it's because I was. I can't stand elevators. Can we go home now?"

Peter knew that wasn't the whole shook his head turning on the car, but not putting it into gear. He only kept the car on to keep us all warm in the freezing temperatures outside. I crossed my arms and avoided looking at him. I was startled when he turned my head so that I was facing him.

"I am not moving this car until you really tell me what's going on. That's not the whole story. Now really, I want to know what is going on with you? Did you see something? Have one of those weird visions of yours? Get one of those nasty headaches?"

I shook my head; it wasn't any of those things at all. How could I tell him I was afraid that William Bell would come back and take me away again? He could come back for me any time? But so could those shape shifters.

"No I haven't had any of those things Peter. Fine, you win. I'll tell you. The elevator reminded me of when I went over to Bell's reality. When I was driving to New York in my car. I was suddenly in a building with many other people for about thirty seconds or so and then it was just me. I was in a white building. Not even knowing it was the World Trade Center. He pulled me there Peter. That's what happened to me when I fell into that seizure a couple of weeks ago. William Bell did that to me. It's gotta be those stupid time slips."

I knew my fears were irrational, but they were very real, and there was no avoiding them. Peter nodded his head okay and turned the key over in the ignition. The roar of the engine startled Emily and she began wailing in the back seat. Peter ran a hand over his face.

"To think I just got her to sleep too..."

I turned my body around so that I could face Emily. I pushed the visor down on her car seat, which was facing the opposite direction. Emily had to be faced head first towards us until she was old enough to be turned around. I tried to console her cries. Those weren't her 'I'm wet' cries, they were her 'I'm hungry' cries. I felt almost helpless against her cries. But by now, Peter and I were only a few blocks from home.

"It's okay baby girl. Mama knows you're hungry. Mama knows. I'll feed you as soon as we get home. I promise."

I managed to get her pacifier into her mouth and she seemed to quiet. I could hear her begin to hiccup. She was very upset. I felt bad that she was having tummy trouble already. Peter seemed a little relieved that she had stopped crying. Peter quickly glanced at me.

"Welcome to the rest of our life Olivia. No turning back now. First it's the dirty diapers, being baptized, then the potty training, then off to preschool, then to kindergarten. And before we know it, she'll be dating boys and then graduating from high school. She'll move away and go to college, fall in love with some guy, get married, have a baby, and pretty soon, you and I will be called grandma and grandpa..."

I laughed at Peter; he was jumping way too far ahead into the future. How absurd was that? This was twenty years away! How could he be thinking like that now? I just want to enjoy watching Emily grow up. Along with any other children we may have together.

"Peter, sweetheart, I think you're looking a little too far into the future on this one. Let's enjoy the time we have with Emily. Watching her grow up, and hopefully she'll have brothers and sisters to share her life with..."

Before I knew it, we were home. I sighed in relief as we came up to the enormous brick house. _Our house. _I carefully opened up the passenger side door and stepped out. I ignored the snow that had just seeped into my shoe. Limping to the front door, I turned around to see Peter, who seemed to be managing quite well with Emily. I smiled and turned back to the front door, getting my keys out of my pocket wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

As I opened up the front door, a rush of warm air greeted me. Was I ever glad to be _home. _Peter came in behind me and had just stomped his feet on the porch to get rid of the excess snow on his shoes. I had semi-tried to do the same. Peter was the first to call out to Walter.

"Hello? Is anybody home? Walter? We're home."

I was ready for a shower and my nice warm bed. I'd crawl into it after I'd had a hot shower and sleep for two weeks. Like that's going to happen. Emily had to be fed every two hours. So I had to keep her on that schedule, or it would be in the toilet. I saw both Walter and Astrid come to greet us from the kitchen. A big smile was plastered on his face.

"Ah Peter, you're home son. Agent Dunham. Glad to see you're all here. Son, is it alright if I could hold Emily? Just for a moment's time?"

Peter's eyes widened as he shook his head no. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at Peter. Shaking my head no at him, I looked at Emily who was about to spit out her pacifier and let me know once again, that she was still hungry.

"Peter, why not? You'd deny Walter holding his only granddaughter for just a few minutes? Just let him. He's grown very attached to her. Remember right after I gave birth to her? How happy he was when he saw her? He said it reminded him of..."

Peter glared at me and didn't let me finish my sentence. I shook my head some more. I didn't want to argue with him in front of Walter and Emily. Or Astrid for that fact. Peter put a hand up.

"Yes, that it reminded him of the first time he held me after my mother gave birth to me. Yes, yes. I know that. (Turns to Walter) No Walter, you cannot hold Emily. Not right now anyways. She's had a very long day, and Olivia's getting ready to feed her."

Walter's face lit up at the mention of me feeding Emily. This time it was my turn to shake my head no. It was embarrassing to have Walter in the room as I fed Emily. So, it'd be better if he wasn't in the room.

"I'm sorry Walter. But I just don't feel comfortable feeding Emily while you're in the room with me. No offense. You understand don't you Walter?"

Walter's face fell as I let him know my position on this situation. I felt bad that I was disappointing him, but I just wanted some bonding time with Emily and me. Peter could stay and watch if he wanted. Astrid sensing a battle between Peter and Walter intervened.

"Come on Walter. Let's go into the kitchen and make some blueberry pancakes?"

Walter's face lit up at the mention of blueberry pancakes. I laughed a little as he followed Astrid back into the kitchen. I could hear his response before the kitchen door closed behind him.

"I love blueberry pancakes... When do you think I'll get to hold my granddaughter Agent Farnsworth?"

I sighed looking back at Peter with the word help written all over my face. He only gave me a warm smile and helped me up the stairs to our room. As we were making our way up the stairs, we didn't have time to notice someone was watching the both of us from the living room window outside.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry, had to make this chapter a filler. Next chapter will have some action in it. Oh, no a shape shifter watching Peter and Olivia from their living room window outside their house? Stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


	7. An Uninviting Surprise

**Chapter 7: An Uninviting Surprise**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Olivia's little girl Emily. Date Started: 11/3/09. Date Finished: 11/4/09. Hope you will all enjoy! Side Note: Some violence in this chapter. Some strong language.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 8th, 2012 1:15 p.m.

Emily had just eaten and I had given her a bath a little while ago. I was so exhausted it wasn't even funny. Maybe a little nap would recuperate me. Besides, I knew that it wouldn't be long before Emily would wake up from her nap screaming at the top of her lungs, letting me know she was hungry again. It wasn't long before I was asleep. All the while, my ears would prick up at every little sound. I guess it comes with having a baby in the house. Peter was down the hall finishing up the last minute touches on Emily's room. Emily was only sleeping in our room until Peter finished hers. My eyes shot open as I heard noise out in the hallway. Thinking it was only Peter, I called out.

"Peter, what are you doing out there, that would cause such a racket?"

My blood ran cold as a tall man with brown hair stepped into the room. My eyes grew wide, and my first instinct was to grab Emily and run out of the room. But somehow, I seemed frozen in place on the bed. The man standing in front of me was my stepfather. I glared at him, my eyes filled with anger. I knew what was going to come out of his mouth. Cruel vile words I hadn't heard since I was nine... I felt myself beginning to cry. He had the strangest smile on his face. I spit on him as he got closer.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Little Livvy has a baby of her own now. My oh my how time flies. Daddy's little girl is all grown up. But you know, that really doesn't change anything now does it? You're still the little bitch I knew in 1987. You're mother knew her place. Not to talk back to me. Now it's your turn to learn yours. I should have taught you this lesson a long time ago..."

I swallowed hard and blocked his blows to my head with my arms. The man was strong, I couldn't argue with that. I could smell the liquor on his breath. '_Sounds of my happy childhood.' _The blows continued, this time two catching me on the head. Now was the time to scream for Peter. This was it! I had to do it now, or I'd be in more trouble if this continued...

"PETER! Help! Please! HELP ME!"

I heard the paintbrush he had been using the in the next room drop down to the plastic covering the floor. In two swift steps, he was in the room. My stepfather only continued, but Peter tackled him to the ground. I covered my face with my arms and started bawling my eyes out. I was really scared now. Like the day I had shot him... My face must look like a sea of black and blue now... I was afraid to look in the mirror. Peter had somehow managed to grab for my handcuffs in one of the drawers to the side of the room. He placed them on my stepfather and held him down still. I kept my face covered. I knew Peter could hear me bawling, but I didn't care. I was just so scared... I could hear Peter on the phone with the police.

"Yes, I need you guys to send a couple of cops to 5674 Cherry Street, Boston. Well there's a man that managed to get into my house and hurt my wife. My wife says it's her stepfather."

I still didn't look at Peter as he hung up his phone. Before I knew it, I could hear cops in the room. I peeked through my fingers to see a friendly looking cop with brown hair and brown eyes approaching me.

"You're alright now Olivia. No one's going to hurt you. We'll take this man away and lock him up tight. He won't see the light of day for a long time... It's okay, you can look at me, and I won't hurt you."

I uncovered my face so that the officer could look at me. His face saddened as he saw my face. Was my face really that bad? I could taste blood in my mouth, but was trying not to think about it. I turned to Peter, still bawling my eyes out. He had no idea what my stepfather had done to me as a child. The thing with the gun and me shooting him was just the tip of the iceberg. He didn't know _everything. _Peter was now pulling me into a hug. I was shaking as Peter held me. He had to know the truth about what happened to me. He just had to. I leaned in close to his ear, and everything came rushing out of my mouth so fast, that I didn't think I had time to think things through completely.

"Peter, you don't even know the half of what that psycho did to me as a little girl. He'd come home drunk most nights, and as usual insulted my mother of seeing other men... But one night he came into my room and he..."

I couldn't seem to finish my sentence, only because it made me sick to my stomach to think what he did to me... Peter seemed to catch onto what I was talking about. His eyes grew wide with fear, and I could see a storm brewing in his eyes. He was angry now. What he said next made everyone in the room stop and stare at him.

"You mean he RAPED you! What kind of sick psycho does something like that to a nine year-old girl! Let me at him! I'll kill him myself!"

I let myself collapse into Peter's arms, and he cradled me. Then he let go, and he lunged at my stepfather not even caring that everyone was staring in utter surprise. Peter had at my stepfather, landing several blows to the head. I curled myself into the fetal position and lie on the bed, not saying anything... I felt so naked with my stepfather there... Chills ran down my back, and now I wanted a shower. Finally the cop that had cuffed him stepped up to Peter and told him to stop.

"That's enough Mr. Bishop! We all realize what this man did to your wife as a child, but he's going away for a very long time. He won't get parole."

What my stepfather said to me next would haunt me for the rest of my life. I wanted to spit again. Life after him had been almost blissful. But my mother had to raise me and Rachel alone. Working two jobs, a nurse during the day and a waitress by night.

"Just you wait Olivia, I'll be back. You haven't seen the last of me. Daddy's little girl may be all grown up, but I'm not out of your life. Not just yet. I know where you live now..."

I kept bawling as the two cops hauled my stepfather's ass out of me and Peter's bedroom... Peter quickly went over to check on Emily. She was drifting off to sleep again. When he got back to me, he pulled me back into his arms once more. I was still shaking. I could feel him stroking my hair. I sobbed into his side. His voice soothed my soul, and I mean that literally.

"It's alright 'Livia. It's alright. Shh. I'm right here. I've got ya. I won't let that psycho touch one hair on you ever again. What he did to you was wrong. No child should ever have to go through that. He won't touch you, and he won't touch Emily. I'll protect the both of you if I have to..."

Though Peter's words came as a comfort for the soul, I couldn't help but know this wasn't the last time that psycho came after me. I looked into Peter's eyes for a moment, tears still streaming down them.

"I always disliked it strongly when he called me 'daddy's little girl'. He was never my father to begin with... I'm sure my real father is spinning in his grave right now wondering how mom ended up with a loser like Jacob. But I'm sure he'd be glad to know that I ended up with such a caring and wonderful husband."

I would have nightmares for days because of this. That and the shape shifters were still after me. How could I stay sane with all this going on? _One step at a time Olivia. Just one step at a time. _Peter was still looking at me concerned...

"We should at least get your head looked at by a doctor. Those cuts don't look so bad, but those bruises..."

I tore out of bed at the mention of bruising to my face. I nearly ran to the bathroom, only to realize that all I could do still was limp. Running would only prolong my aching hip. I switched on the bathroom light, only to reveal what I had been dreading. My face was covered in black and blue bruising, and I had a fat lip. No doubt I would probably have a shiner by tonight. I burst into tears once more, I hardly looked like me. I shut the light off in the bathroom and went to grab a picture of me from the dresser. I looked at it angrily. It was a picture of me sitting by a fountain in Chinatown and smiling. I remember when we took that, I was five months pregnant with Emily when we took it. Walter came into the room suddenly; his face was filled with horror when he looked at me. He hardly recognized me.

"Agent Dunham, is that you? Who's done this to you? My dear, I hope Peter didn't do that to you."

Peter grew angry with Walter momentarily. He'd never do anything like this to me. I should probably tell Walter what William Bell told me about the Cortexiphan in my system. But what would happen to me once it was 'flushed' out? I looked up at Walter, my left eye felt swollen.

"Walter, there is something that I didn't mention to you a couple of weeks ago when William Bell pulled me to the other side. He said you knew a way to get all the Cortexiphan out of my system without killing me. But what would the side effects be? I don't want to go back to the way I was before. Though I don't remember it. I don't want the mind of a child, and I don't want to go back to no talking... It would tear our family apart if I lived in a world full of silence. Tell me there's a way Walter. Please. And Peter didn't do this to me... It was..."

Walter had hope in his eyes, though now he had moved onto cleaning the cuts on my forehead up by my hairline. I winced as he applied a little antiseptic to clean it out. Though his eyes were full of hope, his voice was filled with sadness.

"My dear, you are very lucky you weren't seriously hurt. You're face is not as bad as you claim it to be. A few bruises, but nothing too serious. As for your question about the Cortexiphan in your system, I can get it out. But what it involves is quite drastic my dear..."

When Walter trailed off, I found myself wanting to know more. I could see the wheels in his genius of a head turning, but he busied himself with shining his stupid penlight into my eyes. My head hurt slightly, but that could mean anything. I couldn't seem to follow Walter's penlight with my eyes. What's wrong with me?

"Olivia my dear girl, I am sorry to have to tell you this but, you have got a mild concussion. Now who did you say did this to you Agent Dunham?"

As usual, Walter alternated between using my name and my work title and last name. Sometimes it really drove me insane. I was shaking again. I wished I could tell him but, something was stopping me... Peter stepped in and came to my rescue.

"Walter, he stepfather Jacob did this to her. That sick psycho should be behind bars for the rest of his life. After what he's done to her. And one more thing Walter, why would you even think that I'd do this (gestures to my head and face) to my own wife? Especially one I love and care for deeply? I'd never _ever _harm a hair on Olivia's head."

Walter seemed to back down at Peter's explanation at what was going on. I was starting to feel dizzy. This couldn't be a good sign. Peter noticed and steadied me on my feet. The room was spinning so fast I felt like I was going to fall down. I tried to take a step forward, but nearly fell in the process. Peter caught me, and the fear I saw in his eyes would haunt me for days to come.

"Olivia, what's wrong? You alright? Olivia, can you answer me, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Peter's voice was getting strangely muffled. I hoped that I was just passing out and not being pulled back into William Bell's universe again. No way in hell was I going back there. Not in a million years. I could barely hear Walter's voice.

"Help her lie down on the bed son."

I felt my eyes beginning to flutter. What was happening to me? When my head hit the pillow, I couldn't see anymore. But I could still hear Peter and Walter's muffled voices. Peter's sounded more worried than Walter's. Walter could be cold at times.

"Walter, what's wrong with her? And why is she breathing like that?"

I could only sum up the silence as Walter thinking on what was happening to me. I was aware of what was going on around me, I just couldn't see. It was as if I were asleep, but not really.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know an evil cliffie! Well stay tuned everyone! Thanks!


	8. Waking Up

**Chapter 8: Waking Up **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Olivia's baby Emily. Date Started: 11/4/09. Beginning A/N: Let me know if this chapter warrants a rating change for this story from T to M. I have a feeling that I may have more chapters that may go into more detail than this. But not sure yet. Date Finished: 11/7/09. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

March 10th, 2012

There was darkness all around me, and I was starting to feel a little cold. Though it was dark, I could still hear Peter's voice, and his comforting masculine voice, crooning endearments to me hoping that I would open my eyes. I could feel his hands on my cheeks, and then his lips brushing my neck ever so slightly. _He was kissing me. I could feel it. _His voice however still sounded very far away.

"Come on Livvy. Please wake up. What's wrong with you? Walter won't tell me what's wrong. Whenever I ask him, he gets this weird look in his eyes. Like he's afraid to tell me what's happening to you. But I won't give up. I _can't. _Walter and I have been taking turns feeding Emily formula. She doesn't seem to mind. Why won't you wake up? What's wrong?"

I heard Peter begin to sob and I felt him grab for my hands and hold them tightly. _Should I respond back? _I wondered if I could though. I've been in this place of darkness for what seems like forever. Somehow, though I think I was unconscious, but I was fully aware of my limbs. I heard Peter gasp about something, then yelling for Walter.

"Walter! Something just happened with Olivia!"

I could hear indistinct footfalls come into our bedroom. They were Walter's, there was no mistaking that. His voice was filled with worry.

"What is it son? She seizing again?"

My mind went numb. _Another seizure? How many more of these am I going to get anyways? I want them to go away! _Peter was straightening my medical bracelet on my left wrist, I could feel it.

"No, Walter. She squeezed my hand. Does that mean something? (Turns his voice back to me.) One more time baby. Please. You can do it baby. I know you can. Squeeze my hand one more time..."

Peter was getting desperate. I could almost hear tears in his voice. I had never heard him this broken before. Peter was always the strong one. He'd after all, stuck it out through the birth and delivery of our daughter, though he was slightly grossed out about all the blood. Something suddenly snapped in my mind, and then my eyes shot open. Taking a deep breath in, I began to cough. Peter helped me into a sitting position, his eyes filled with tears.

"Olivia, what... What happened to you? Walter says you went into a coma... I hope it isn't because of the mild concussion you have. I can't believe that sick psycho did that to you... By the way, Walter doesn't know about the other thing that happened to you. I'll keep it just between us. I know how uncomfortable you get when Walter is around and it's something very personal."

I looked around me; I was still very confused on what was even going on... My first instinct was to check and see that Emily was alright. Was she alright? I turned to Peter, fear and anxiety written across my face.

"Peter, is Emily okay?"

Peter gave me a comforting smile and went over to Emily's crib, taking her out of it ever so gently. She squirmed in Peter's arms and began to cry. Those were her 'I'm hungry' cries. As Peter placed her in my arms, I glared up at Walter, who was looking at me excitedly and expectantly. _Oh no he wasn't. No way in hell was he staying in this room while I breastfed Emily. In my eyes, he didn't have the privilege. _I turned my attention back to Emily, cooing at her as I did.

"Come on Emily, it's time to eat. Yes mama knows you're hungry. Just a second sweetie."

Walter grew excited still. I glared him down. I had told him many times I had been uncomfortable with him in the room while I fed Emily, but to no avail.

"Oh agent Dunham, may I be allowed to participate in this activity?"

I shook my head no at Walter.

"Sorry Walter, it's like I said before, I don't feel comfortable having you in the room with me half-way exposed."

Walter seemed to pout as Peter led him out of the room. He shut the door to our room as soon as Walter was out of it. He turned back to me and smiled, though his eyes had a sad quality about them.

"Now that we have Walter out of the room, let's give you two some mommy/Emily time. I'll be right here 'Livia. I won't leave you, I promise. Here let me help you with that. There we go. Whoa, would you look at that? Emily's got an appetite on her."

I smirked at Peter, and then continued to watch Emily suckle at my breast. She was very content with her spot where she was. I felt Peter's hand go to my semi-naked back. I still get chills every time he does that. My skin on my entire body prickled with goosebumps. I breathed deep to suppress a moan of pleasure. I smiled playfully poking Peter in the ribs with my free hand, while the other supporting Emily's eating form.

"It'll have to be more than that to arouse me Bishop. _A lot more."_

Peter's face now held a full-fledged smile. My smile disappeared, what was I doing? But Peter hadn't noticed a thing; he was too busy kissing my neck to see the look on my face. I tensed a little as Peter's lips moved lower, towards my shoulder. I sighed frustrated.

"What's the matter Livvy?"

Though Peter asked me this question, he knew all the right ways to change my mood quickly. I was trying very hard to control my sexual urges. I was careful with Emily as I tried to push him away with my free hand. He had nearly made it down to my stomach.

"Peter, _stop. _It's not that I don't appreciate what you are trying to do Peter, it's just we can't do this now. Remember what you told me in the hospital? That we wouldn't be doing anything of this nature, including sex, until I was completed healed over from giving birth. You know that sweetheart."

Now it was Peter's turn to sigh in frustration. He smiled at me weakly, defeated almost by my words. He settled with a kiss to my lips, which somehow seemed to turn deep. I pulled away, even though I really didn't want to. Peter looked at me apologetically, but I knew he wasn't sorry for kissing me the way he just did.

"Sorry Liv. Had to get that last one out of my system. Well, would you look at that, our little miracle is sleeping, but still trying to eat?"

Peter carefully and gently pulled Emily away from my breast. Peter frowned a little as she began to suckle the air, thinking she was still getting her meal from me. She opened up her eyes and began to wail at the top of her lungs. He sighed heavily as he helped guide Emily back to my breast so that she could finish off her meal.

"Guess she's still hungry."

I nodded my head wearily. I was getting tired, and Emily was getting very heavy. But she kept eating. After awhile, I myself was starting to doze off. My head lulled a few times, startling me awake. I was just falling back into a light slumber when I began to feel very sore. I hadn't felt this before. I winced and opened up my eyes. Peter saw the look on my face and his eyes filled with concern.

"What is it 'Livia? Does something hurt?"

I nodded my head and bit my lip. Emily was now completely asleep, so Peter was attempting to pull her away from my breast, and this time with success. He gently carried her over to her crib and lie her down in it. But not before giving her a light kiss on the forehead. When he got back on the bed with me, I told him how I felt.

"Yeah. I'm just a little sore from using my left breast to feed Emily. I think I should change. After reading that book on breast feeding babies that Rachel gave me, experts say that it's always good to keep switching out. Overuse of one breast over the other can strain the flow of the milk."

Peter smirked. He thought he knew everything. Well, his IQ was 190. He was smarter than a genius. He certainly knew more than I did about things.

_Flashback..._

_... The room was completely devoid of any coloring, and there were medical instruments everywhere. Some frightened me. As I lie here on the medical examining table, nearly shivering to death in this awful and skimpy hospital gown, Peter gave me a reassuring and comforting smile._

"_Don't worry 'Livia. I'm sure when the doctor comes in; she'll let us know what she's found. We'll have a baby. I promise. Relax."_

_How could I relax? My whole body was tense with nervousness. Peter's hand seemed to calm me as my new OB stepped into the room, Doctor Elker. Her smile was bright as she looked at me, and in her hands was my medical file. It had everything about me in there. What immunizations I've had, my accident from a year ago, where I was thrown from my windshield of my car from William Bell's reality, my dislocated right hip, and that I tried already unsuccessfully to get pregnant three times. I took a deep breath, relaxing myself. _

"_Oh, it's perfectly understandable to be nervous Olivia. I'm Doctor Elker. I'll be looking after you, if and when we find out that you are pregnant. According to your medical records, it says that you've tried unsuccessfully three times to conceive?"_

_I nodded my head biting my lip still very nervous. I wanted to be pregnant more than anything. A baby would complete both Peter and I. Doctor Elker turned on a machine which looked strangely like a television screen. What was she going to do now? I answered her question._

"_Yes, three times. Peter and I tried, but it just didn't work. I'm hoping that whatever you find, it'll be good news. What are you going to do to me? You're not going to stick a kind of microscope with a camera on the end inside of me are you?"_

_Doctor Elker nodded her head yes at me. She took something that looked like a long snake. I cringed and looked back at Peter grabbing his hand tightly. I kept myself calm as she went about doing her business. _

"_Take a deep breath in and relax yourself. What I'm going to do is put this camera inside of you to see if we can find anything. This might be a little uncomfortable, so try and relax."_

_I nodded my head and bit my lip even more as Doctor Elker put the camera inside of me. This was uncomfortable. I turned to the black and white screen off to the side of me. Was that the inside of my uterus? _

"_Mmm, that's uncomfortable..."_

_Doctor Elker gave me an apologetic look and continued to search the screen for what she was looking for. I fiddled with my wedding ring on my left hand, trying to avoid what was going on. Doctor Elker turned back to me and smiled._

"_Well, I think congratulations are in order here. If you'd take a look at the screen, I'd like to show you two something. You see this little dot right here? That's your baby. Congratulations to the both of you."_

_Tears were shining in my eyes and Peter pulled me in for a kiss. I hadn't had time to notice that the doctor was taking out the 'microscope' with the camera on the end. It was truly a miracle. Half the battle was over. We finally had a baby. _

_End of flashback..._

"...Olivia, what is it? What are you thinking of?"

I smiled warmly at Peter, this had been one in many happy memories Peter and I had shared. It overshadowed the children we had lost before then. The heartbreak was worse, but the joy seemed to blind all that.

"Just thinking about the day we found out about Emily. Happiest moment in my life. We finally had a baby of our own. Our miracle."

Peter gave me a genuine smile and kissed my forehead. I think he's just glad I was awake now. But what did that mean now? I knew that just because I've had three weeks of peace from the shape shifters, doesn't mean they aren't still after me.

* * *

March 11th, 2012 12 midnight

I was having the most wonderful dream. Peter and I were in this large meadow. We were having a picnic under a large oak tree, and Emily is taking her first steps towards us. I hadn't even noticed that I was talking in my sleep.

"It's okay Emily... Come to mommy..."

I felt pain in my back suddenly, and by reflex grabbed onto Peter, though I think I'm still dreaming. I was jolted awake when I heard Peter and Walter yelling at each other. What was going on? And why does my back hurt so badly?

To Be Continued...

A/N: I know, another evil cliffy! Any suggestions on where I can go with my next chapter, feel free to either leave them in a review or pm me. Thanks! Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. A Possible Solution

**Chapter 9: A Possible Solution**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Olivia's baby. Date Started: 11/7/09. Date Finished: 11/9/09. Beginning A/N: Not sure if I want to change the rating on this story from T to M yet... I might later though... Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

March 11th, 2012 12:05 a.m.

"Walter! What are you doing giving Olivia a spinal tap for! Are you taking spinal fluid from her? What the hell is wrong with you!"

I tensed up at the mention of a spinal tap. _What the hell is Walter thinking anyways? _I could feel the needle moving around under my skin. I held onto Peter tighter. Walter was now yelling at Peter.

"My boy, this may very well save agent Dunham's life! I just need a little bit of her spinal fluid to test it for a possible solution for getting all the Cortexiphan out of her system! Right now you are being of no assistance to me, so you either help me get this fluid from Olivia or get out!"

I tried very hard to fight back the tears and swallow the pain that I was feeling, but it was almost too much for me to handle all at once. I let out a long pained sob and Peter tried desperately to pull me into his arms.

"It's alright 'Livia. I'm right here. I'm stopping this right now. I don't want to see you in anymore pain. (Looks to Walter) Walter. Stop. No more. Can't you see Olivia is in a lot of pain? You don't seem to realize that she is still recovering from giving birth, so she's still in a lot of pain from that. You're only making matters worse Walter. Can't this wait until she at least gets her strength back?"

Walter seemed to ignore Peter completely, continuing to take fluid from me. Finally, I could take it no longer; I let out a blood-curdling shriek of pain. I felt Peter leaning over me, and Walter was trying to say something to me.

"Nearly done agent Dunham."

Peter was still leaning over me, and I heard him knock something out of Walter's hands. I could feel the needle in my back come out. My shrieks became whimpers as Peter threw the needle in the trash can. I knew now, that he was fed up with Walter's extremist ways of helping me.  
"Walter you're done. I want you out of this room right now. I don't want you laying a single hand on my wife again!"

Concern filled my eyes as Peter said these words. He said them in anger. He really didn't mean to tell his father these words at all. Though as strange as things were between Walter and Peter, I knew that they both knew that they'd always be a family no matter what. I carefully looked over my shoulder and watched Walter leave, defeated and shoulders slumped downwards. My tearful whimpering cries pained Peter deeply, I could tell.

"Please don't let him do that to me again! Please Peter! I don't want to hurt like this anymore! Please just make it stop! It... I-It hurts!"

Peter himself now had tears in his eyes and was rocking me back and forth. For some reason I felt like I was being a big baby about all of this. I gasped and looked up at Peter, it was hard to move. _How much had Walter taken from me? _I looked into Peter's eyes, fright filling them.

"Peter, it's hard to move. What's wrong with me?"

His face seemed to pale as I told him this... _What did Walter do to me! _A sea of anger flashed before his eyes. He was still very upset at Walter. I tried to shake it off as nothing and moved ever so slightly, but I was so stiff.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out another way to get all the Cortexiphan out of your system, but by means other than taking your spinal fluid. He doesn't have to always resort to these kinds of tactics, I mean the man has to find another way of getting it out of your system completely without hurting you."

I nodded my head, still sniffling. I felt so vulnerable. With all the stuff that's been going on, car accident a month ago, Emily's birth two weeks ago, my stepfather roaming around my house drunk as hell, and now Walter was trying to find a way to get the Cortexiphan out of me. I shook my head, my tears nearly drying up. I knew there would be more tears, because I was going through post-partum depression.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep Peter. I keep having these horrible nightmares. Walter needs to find another solution to this."

Maybe it was just all in my head that I couldn't move. After all, I was still very stiff from giving birth. But that didn't explain my entire body. I knew that when I gave birth it would only be my lower half. I could not help but turn my gaze back up to Peter, who held me in his arms lovingly. Protectively.

"Shh. It's alright Liv. I think it's best if you go back to sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything. Don't worry; I'll have a talk with Walter in the morning about finding and alternate solution to our little dilemma. But where does that leave Emily? Walter had originally said he was going to draw amniotic fluid from you, which would have been a little less painful. But since Emily is already here, that makes it a little more difficult."

I curled up in as tight a ball as I could in Peter's arms and tried to fall asleep. Though there was something else that was bothering me, but I pushed it aside. I was finally dozing off, and I still felt Peter's strong arms around me. I was now having the strangest dream. Or was it a memory I'd forgotten about? Instead of everything being in color, the room and everyone in it was black and white.

I was in the lab, and apparently I was sleeping. Peter was hovering over me like a hawk. He was wiping the sweat away from my forehead. My head moved from side to side and I was moaning softly. My hands were gripping at the sides of the bed I was lying on. I watched myself in horror as I put my feet up on the bed. _What was I doing? _I grimaced as a dark substance began to pool out of me. _Blood. _Peter's face took on a horrified and disgusted look. I continued to watch myself.

I covered my mouth once I realized what was happening to me. _I was having a baby. _I didn't even look it though. I was as thin as I ever was. No indication I was ever pregnant in the first place. I watched myself as I continued to push the baby out. The baby landed with a plop into Peter's hands. I was horrified and yet, I couldn't look away. _How had this come to be anyways? _

The baby's crying indicated that the baby was in some pain. I now found my dream self looking at the baby confused and a bit worried. There was something strange about his left foot. _So I had a boy? _Peter himself looked worried as he turned his attention back to me. The baby had clubfoot. He placed the boy in my arms, and I held him, trying to soothe his cries of pain. Fifteen minutes seemed to go by and the nameless baby boy in my arms went eerily silent. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anymore of this. I uncovered my eyes and looked to Peter.

"_He's gone Liv. There was nothing we could do for him"._

I woke up with a start. That was the most horrifying dream I'd ever had in my life. _No. It wasn't a dream at all. _It was a memory, and this really did happen. Sweat was completely covering my entire body. Peter turned my head so that I was facing him.

"That was some dream you were having 'Livia. What was it about? You can tell me, we all have nightmares at some point."

I hadn't noticed, but I was slowly beginning to rock back and forth. I haven't been that scared in a long time... My arms wrapped around my legs, and my face filled with worry. Peter caught on and pushed a few strands of blond hair from my eyes.

"Peter it was horrible... I wasn't dreaming... I was remembering... Do you remember that baby I had three years back?"

Peter grimaced and nodded his head at me somberly. He knew what I was talking about. He knew that it pained me to talk about it, but it still haunted me and I needed to get my feelings out in the open.

"You mean the baby boy you gave birth to with clubfoot and cleft palate? The one you seemingly gave birth to out of "thin air"? You know there was really nothing we could do for him... That baby was in pain. I know you went to great lengths to try and calm him, but nothing worked..."

I stared blankly at the wall beyond Peter. He didn't know... He hadn't known what I felt that day... But then again, maybe he had... We'd already lost three children together... He knew the pain and the anguish. My voice hardly sounded like mine as I gave Peter my response.

"That little boy was so light in my arms... I tried everything I could to soothe his painful cries. Feeding him hadn't worked... And when he died I... I..."

Peter pulled me closer to him, he knew what was coming and didn't want me to say anymore. His tears for me were real. Like everything else in my messed up life, this was one thing that would forever haunt me. I dried my eyes as Emily began to wail from her crib on Peter's side of the bed. I still had Emily to be thankful for. She had turned out just perfect. Peter put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from getting up.

"I'll get her. You've already got enough to worry about."

Peter made the short trip over to Emily's crib and picked her up out of it. She was flailing miserably in her father's arms. He only looked at her trying to calm her cries. Those weren't her 'I'm hungry' cries, they weren't her 'I'm wet' cries, and they weren't her 'hold me' cries either. So I wondered what the matter was. I guess I'd have to try all three things. Peter did his best to sound soothing.

"Ya Emily. Ya. It's okay, daddy's got ya. I've got ya."

Peter gently placed Emily into my arms, who was still flailing, and pitching an absolute fit. I tried cooing at her, but her cries only seemed to get louder still. I rocked her a little to see if that would calm her down, but to no avail. She cried at the top of her lungs, each cry more piercing than the last. I tried a different approach, checking her diaper to make sure she wasn't wet. _Nope. She wasn't wet. _My final approach to all this, feeding her. I carefully undid the buttons on my night and exposed my breast so that Emily could eat. I guided her towards me, hoping that she would latch on and start to suckle. She did no such thing. She only screamed louder. Now I was at a total loss as to what she wanted... So I began to beg with her.

"Emily, please. You've got to eat something! Mommy doesn't know what you want... You're not hungry, wet or just want to be held... Please, just tell mommy what you want..."

I felt like I was on the edge of having a nervous breakdown... Peter took Emily from my arms as I straightened myself out, fixing the buttons on my nightgown... His face filled with worry, he kept rocking her back and forth, hoping that by his voice, soothing as it was, would help her go back to sleep.

"What's wrong with little Emily? Come on, you can tell daddy what's the matter. What's the matter sweetheart? It's alright, are you scared of something?"

Emily's endless crying seemed to come to a complete halt suddenly. Peter gave me a relieved look, but at the same time was still worried. Emily began to start up again. He would have to keep talking until she fell asleep again. I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"How'd you do that Peter? How'd you get her to stop crying?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders and kept rocking Emily back and forth. He was pacing around the room to keep her calm. She was still screaming at the top of her lungs. His patience would soon wear thin as I would find out.

"It's okay Emily. Daddy is right here. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. Daddy isn't going anywhere. Go to sleep little one. Daddy is right here. I promise not to leave you. You've been giving mommy and daddy such a hard time lately. Are you getting sick?"

Emily was getting blinky. With his left hand, Peter felt her forehead with the back of it. He shook his head no at me. My face paled. _What? What's wrong with Emily? _She was unusually flush, and not from crying either.

"What Peter. What's wrong with Emily?"

Peter kept shaking his head at me. This was driving me insane with him shaking his head ten-thousand times at me. I was getting upset with Peter, and my patience with him worn as thin as rice paper.

"She's got a fever Olivia. We should get her to Walter. Maybe he can give her something to make her feel better."

I shook my head at Peter; no way in hell was I letting Walter touch my child. Not after what he tried to do to me tonight. A sense of dread was slowly building in my stomach. But somehow, Peter could erase all my doubt. He had begun to have some faith in his father, no matter how crazy.

Well, one thing for sure was, a possible solution to getting the Cortexiphan out of my system was out of the question right now. Emily was more important, and getting her fever down was top priority right now over me. I just hoped Peter was right in trusting Walter with our Emily.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Wow, a lot to take in at once? Well, stay tuned for the next chappie! The shape shifters are coming! Thanks for reading and until next!


	10. Shape Shifting Intruders

**Chapter 10: Shape Shifting Intruders**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters or the show. But I do own Olivia's baby Emily. Date Started: 11/9/09. Date Finished: 11/11/09. Side Note: This chapter will be from both Peter and Olivia's POV, and the shape shifters as well. Just a heads up so no one gets confused! Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

March 11th, 2012 4:35 a.m.

Emily's fever has finally broken. Walter had said to just keep seeing if she would try and eat, and putting cool compress' small enough for her head to cool her down. Peter and I are taking turns holding her, trying to comfort her as best we can. Holding Emily now and trying to comfort her, only made my heart ache with grief. This is the fifth shirt I've had to change in the last three hours. Emily has either vomited all over me or spit up. What she does eat from me, not very much stays down. Now instead of her having a fever, her little tummy hurts. I don't blame her. My stomach would hurt too if I were sick. Rocking her to sleep was all I could think of.

Peter looked over at me and motioned that he'd take Emily for a little while so that I could rest. But I couldn't ask him to do that. Emily was my responsibility. Peter only shook his head at me. We both needed sleep. The dark circles under Peter's eyes made it look like he hadn't slept in months. Reluctantly I placed Emily into his arms and flopped down on the bed. My voice sounded whiny in comparison to my normal confident voice.

"Babe, you need sleep too... Let me just take care of her a little longer. Besides, I think I may be able to get her to eat this time and hopefully it'll stay down."

Peter arched his eyebrow at me, but I gave it a counteractive move. Arching my eyebrow as well. Challenging him. I knew what he was thinking. _Sometimes I think my husband has a one track mind... _I smiled momentarily as Peter rocked Emily and walked around the room at the same time. He hadn't had to change his shirt half as many times as me, two shirts to my five. He's only had to change his shirt twice.

"No 'Livia, you need the sleep more than I do. Besides, I think she needs some daddy/Emily time to herself. You on the other hand mommy, need to get some sleep. I'll wake you in a few hours to change shifts. Don't worry, I've made sure every door, every window in the house is locked up tight. I also made sure Walter didn't leave the garage door open again. You know how he likes to go out through the garage to get the newspaper instead of the front door. I'll have a talk with the old man later about that. It's driving me insane."

I smiled quietly at Peter and let myself drift off to sleep, hoping that this would be the best rest I've had in two weeks. I must have been too tired to hear something fall hard to the carpet next to the bed with a thud, and two men at the foot of it, one holding Emily.

* * *

"What are your immediate orders sir?"

This Olivia Dunham was not one to tangle with, but luckily for us, we've given her just enough of the serum for her to remain unconscious. My associate roughly shoved Dunham into my arms.

"Take her to an undisclosed warehouse location in Watertown. There's a black van waiting for you in front of these living quarters. Once you arrive at the warehouse, tell Doctor Whitten to start the testing immediately."

I nodded my head fiercely at my associate and carried Agent Dunham downstairs making sure I didn't wake the mad scientist down the hall. Though I think the old man is going stone deaf he won't hear a thing, even if there was a struggle going on. The black vehicle was stationed outside as ordered by my associate. I smirked; wouldn't Dunham be horrified if she woke up and found herself in the arms of a man she's despised since childhood?

Wouldn't that be a twist? Taking the form of her stepfather had been relatively easy. I took him down in his sleep. I knew I wouldn't last much longer in this body though, that is why I need Agent Dunham. But if she does not prove useful, we'll dump her body in the river and try another. Opening the door to the van and shoving Dunham inside, I quickly jumped in, closing it behind me.

"Our drop-off location of Dunham will be an undisclosed warehouse in Watertown. You have directions? Drive."

* * *

March 11th, 2012 8:35 a.m.

I must have fallen asleep on the floor again. My back is killing me. The baby must be with Olivia. I smiled quietly and opened up my eyes. I hoisted myself up off the carpeting, only to find that Olivia and Emily were not in the bed right before my eyes.

My heart began to race frantically. _Okay, get it together Bishop. They could be anywhere in the house. _I went over to the bathroom thinking that maybe Olivia was giving Emily a bath. Everything was still in place. Emily's bathtub was in its rightful place. Usually Olivia would take that into the kitchen and give Emily her bath in the kitchen sink.

I quickly turned off the light in the bathroom and went downstairs. _Maybe she's just feeding Emily down here. It would make sense if she didn't want to make any noise. _I scanned the living room; nothing in there had been touched. All the blankets were still folded up nicely. The remotes on the coffee table hadn't budged an inch, and neither had the coffee cup with cold coffee Olivia had left from the previous night.

I shook my head. _Usually Olivia was cleaner than this. She doesn't leave dirty dishes on the table. But I'll cut her some slack. She hasn't had much time to keep things tidy around here lately. _My last stop would be the kitchen. My heart began to pound wildly in my chest, like a freight train running over 100 miles an hour. I opened up the swinging door to the kitchen and found nothing in there out of the ordinary.

_No Olivia or Emily. They aren't here. _I felt myself going into panic mode. I had to keep it together. I had to stop myself from hyperventilating. I took a deep breath, though it didn't seem to ease the pace of my heart. I began to yell, not caring if Walter was still sleeping or not. We needed to find Olivia!

"OLIVIA! Answer me sweetheart! Where are you?"

I took the stairs by twos and pounded on Walter's door. I barged in not even bothering to ask the old man if he was even halfway decent. I sighed in frustration and rubbed a hand over my face. _Why did the man have to sleep naked for crying out loud! _

"Walter wake up! Make yourself decent. Someone's taken Olivia. We need to call Broyles and let him know what's going on."

Walter looked up at me half-asleep. When he nodded his head I turned back towards the door to his room. Not looking at him, I heard him speak.

"Do you know where they've taken agent Dunham son? Was there anything medically involved, and if so that would be wonderful!"

I glared at Walter. Now was not the time to be pondering something like that. Before I shut the door behind me I gave him my reply.

"Walter just get dressed. Now is not really the time for that Walter! And only you would ask something like that! No I don't know who took her! Now get dressed while I get a hold of Broyles."

Shutting the door behind me, I made my way back to our room. It seemed so empty in here without Olivia and the baby. I sighed in frustration and anger as I grabbed my cell phone to dial Broyles' number. I listened to the dial tones. _Come on Broyles' pick up! _Finally I heard Broyles's stern voice on the other end.

"Broyles here. Bishop you had better have a good reason for calling me on a Saturday while I'm at the country club."

I swallowed. The man could be very intimidating sometimes. I just had to relay the facts to him as they pertained to what I knew. I shook my head. None of this made sense. _The shape shifters must have taken her! But that means we don't have much time! _

"Sir, Olivia's been kidnapped. I was knocked unconscious and then she was taken. They took Emily too. I have a feeling a couple of shape shifters took her and Emily. But it's only a theory."

Broyles' silence on the other end of the line told me he was trying to assess the problem I was giving him. The longer we waited though, the less time Olivia had to live. We had to get to her before those shape shifters killed her.

"Alright Bishop. I'll assemble a team and be over to your place within 20 minutes. And one more thing Bishop, we'll find Olivia."

I heard Broyles hang up from the other end. I slowly let the breath out I had been unknowingly holding in for the past few minutes. Walter was downstairs now and looking at me with worry.

"Did you get a hold of Agent Broyles son?"

I nodded my head, but now time wasn't on my side. We were always one step behind everything when it came to saving people.

* * *

10:25 a.m.

My eyes had a hard time adjusting to the lighting in the room. Peter must have turned the lights off. I felt a breeze. _Peter! Why'd you open the window! It's snowing outside! _I went to cover myself with the blanket only to realize I was strapped down to something.

I looked down only to realize that I was strapped down to a bed. My eyes, now adjusted to the light in the room, or lack thereof, noticed a man standing in from of me in a white lab coat. I quickly noticed why it had become breezy. My legs were completely bare. The man in the white lab coat in front of me smirked.

"Well, well. Look who's finally awake. Agent Dunham, it's nice to see that you're back in the land of the living. It was touch and go for a while, but you pulled through."

My face paled. _Touch and go? What the hell was he talking about? _I desperately tried pulling my nightgown back over my legs to cover them. _Freaking pervert! Who did he think he was? _

"You freaking pervert! Who the hell do you think you are? Where am I, and where's my baby!"

The man in front of me, who I could only assume was a doctor smirked at me. He thought he was so funny. Well, I wasn't one to mess with. There was a man now standing behind him. He stepped into the light. I gasped when I realized who it was.

"No! You're supposed to be in jail! Get him away from me somebody!"

I wasn't going to let him hurt me again. Especially not like this, he would have an advantage. I tried desperately to free myself from the straps holding me down on the bed. But to no avail. The doctor in front of me looked me in the eye.

"No need to worry Olivia, what we are going to do to you won't hurt a bit. But I wouldn't be moving around so much if I were you. Don't worry you'll be out for the entire procedure though. Let me just adjust your iv drip here. You're getting dehydrated. You've just recently given birth I know that much. Your daughter is here. Don't worry, she's safe.

A nanny is taking care of her on the other side of this warehouse. She is more than capable of giving her sustenance. She's a new mother too. So we won't have to worry about you having to feed her. Now just relax, what I'm going to give you, is going to make you sleepy."

I spit on the man now known as doctor Whitten. I despised him. As for the man who looked like my stepfather, I knew he wasn't really. The black box that had fallen out of his pocket told it all. _Shape shifter. I knew it. _I wanted to spit on them all.

"What are you going to put in me? If you're trying to get me _pregnant again, that ain't happening... _I just had one... Get your filthy perverted hands off me!"

Doctor Whitten gave a low freaky little laugh. My face paled with what he was saying to me next. My whole world would be thrown into total chaos.

"A simple explosive device. Much easier than taking your form. After the procedure is done, you'll be dropped off on the banks of the Charles River. Nighty-night Agent Dunham."

* * *

2:35 p.m.

I was getting fed up with all these FBI agents scouring our house for clues of who might have taken Olivia and Emily. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. All I could think about was Olivia and Emily.

Olivia must be so scared. But knowing my wife, she could be as tough as nails and kick all those men in the balls if she really felt like it. She was a vicious woman when she was angry. Most of them had found a few fragments of clothing in our room. One was a piece of Olivia's nightgown. Broyles strode over to me, serious as ever, but his voice had confidence.

"We've located the warehouse where Olivia was taken. It's in the 4600 block of Watertown. But it seems both Emily and Olivia have since disappeared as of fifteen minutes ago. The warehouse is completely empty. I've sent a few agents ahead to scour the banks of the Charles River to see if maybe they dumped both Olivia and the baby there."

My heart almost skipped a beat. _My wife wasn't dead. I knew Olivia. She was strong. She could withstand most things. _Walter came up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Oh son, there is only one possible outcome if they find Agent Dunham and Emily on the banks of the Charles River, _they're dead."_

I turned to Walter, my eyes burning with tears and anger. I wasn't going to accept that they were dead, because they weren't. I knew that they were alive. They had to be. He didn't know if they were dead, and this was not the case. _They were alive. I know they are. _

"Walter don't say that! I know my wife and Emily are alive! Why do you always have to resort to the worst possible scenarios anyways?"

Walter closed his mouth and didn't say anymore to me. I think he's afraid to. My love for both Olivia and the baby was strong. It was snowing outside, but I knew that we'd find them both safely.

* * *

4:35 p.m.

I felt myself being thrown from the back of a van. Cold water was lapping at my feet. I lie there in the cold snow daring not to move. I looked down at myself; all that I could see of the explosive device that was inside of me was a glowing red light under my skin.

I probed it gently, hoping that just by my touch it wouldn't go off. I held my breath. It didn't. I looked around myself, _why was I on the banks of the Charles River for? And where was Peter. _I began to scream, hoping that if Peter was nearby, he'd come to my rescue.

"HELP! PETER! Please help me!"

I looked around frantically for Emily, but she was nowhere to be found. I listened to see if I could hear her cries, but all I heard was the river lapping at my feet and a tree branch breaking somewhere off in the distance. My whole world was falling apart... Peter had to find me and get this explosive device out of me and soon...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Wow? What a twist huh? Let's hope Peter can get to Olivia on time. And where did those shape shifters take Emily? I wonder... Also let me know if I've over stepped my boundaries with this chapter... I was a little nervous to post this... Let me know... Until next, I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks!


	11. Frozen Banks of the Charles River

**Chapter 11: Frozen banks of the Charles River**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Emily and Doctor Whitten. Date Started: 11/11/09. Date Finished: 11/11/09. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

March 11th, 5:35 p.m.

The snow was so cold now, I couldn't feel my limbs. I was afraid to move because of what Doctor Whitten told me. _If you move, the explosive will go off, blowing you into tiny pieces. _I had to go to the bathroom, but since there were no options, I'd have to go right here. I stared at the frozen trail of blood flowing from me. I was trying my best to keep my eyes open. I saw lights dancing off in the distance above me. I tried to get up, but thought the better of it remembering if I moved the explosive would go off. _Flashlights. _Someone was calling out to me. It sounded a lot like Peter's voice.

"OLIVIA! Answer me baby, where are you?"

Peter was on the edge of the embankment above my head. I waved my arms wildly, all while trying to stay still. It wasn't working very well. Peter's flashlight was now flashing in my face. I covered my eyes to shield myself from it. His voice quivered with fear.

"Oh my god Olivia, did they hurt you?"

I nodded my head tears streaming down my face. He looked me over, his gaze froze on the frozen pile of blood pooling from me slowly. He moved the flashlight back over me again and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the faint red light of the explosive under my skin. I blurted out what it was to Peter.

"They took me so that they could place an explosive in me! It was terrible Peter! I feel so violated! They placed it inside of me, and I... They still have Emily! We have to get to her! I'd move but if I do, it'll go off. Do you know where they stuck it?"

Peter didn't have to say anything, he _knew. _His eyes filled with angry, grief stricken tears. He shook his head to get a hold of himself. There were more agents heading over the embankment. One yelled for the rest that they'd found me.

"Sir! I've found her!"

I knew Peter wanted to move me, but I'd die if he did. We'd have to find some way to diffuse this explosive without hurting me. He ripped his coat off and placed it between my legs to stop the bleeding. _They must have torn something while putting that explosive inside of me. _I winced as he applied pressure.

"Sorry sweetheart. I know that hurts. I'm trying to be gentle. What the hell were they thinking anyways? Is this there new tactic now? Instead of killing people and taking their shapes they plant explosives inside of them? I think I would have rather been killed by one of those shape shifters than be shredded to pieces by an explosive placed in my own body..."

I nodded my head staying still. I was getting very tired and as my eyes were closing, I felt Peter's hand on my cheek.

"Olivia no. Stay with me here. You can't fall asleep. I know you're tired, but you can't go to sleep right now. We'll get you to the hospital and get that explosive out of you. I promise. Are you sure there isn't some way to cut the wires to diffuse this thing?"

I shook my head no. _Not unless he wanted to stick his hands inside me to get it out. _I kept my eyes open this time. I could see Peter looking at something. _What was he looking at anyways?_

"No, there isn't a way to diffuse that explosive unless you want to get it out of me yourself. Though, that might be a tad bit messy."

Peter put his coat back in place as the agents came down the embankment. A couple of paramedics with a stretcher accompanied them. I sighed frustrated. I wanted to move so badly only because I was very stiff, but I couldn't because my life depended on it. Peter put a hand up to all of them motioning for them to stay back.

"Nobody get any closer! Apparently these shape shifters are changing their tactics. Instead of killing their hosts and taking their forms afterwards, they've resorted to more crude ideas. They've planted an explosive its seems inside of agent Dunham. We can't move her right now. Not until we've diffused it. If we move her, she will die."

Most of the agents around me looked very apprehensive. I was too... _How were we going to get this explosive out of me? _I tried to hold back my tears in front of my peers. It wasn't easy. My face turned different shades of red as Broyles came into my line of vision.

"Dunham, where exactly did they put the explosive?"

My face paled, but thankfully for me, Peter came to my aide before I had to tell him where exactly it was. It was embarrassing. I looked away as Peter kept applying pressure. He responded for me.

"Trust me sir, you _don't _want to know _where _they put it."

Peter motioned for the paramedics to approach the both of us. The two erected a temporary barrier to shield me from my fellow FBI agents prying eyes. Peter moved aside, but kept pressure with his coat. I was glad that these paramedics were women. I didn't want them to be men. I had a thing about men looking at me and giving exams in places where I didn't think they belonged in. The paramedic on the right spoke to Peter.

"Excuse me Mr. Bishop, but could you please remove your coat from in between your wife's legs? I need to check to see how much damage there is."

Peter complied easily with the woman. She grimaced when she saw what everyone was fussing over. She looked back over at Peter with the words 'I'm sorry' written all over her face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bishop, but I can't help your wife without seriously injuring her further. This is a job for the bomb squad."

The two paramedics got up from their position in front of me. Now I began to feel scared. Then they were gone. The only thing they left was the temporary barrier. Peter was looking down at something again. This time I asked him what he was looking at.

"Peter what are you looking at?"

Peter kept his attention on where his coat was. He was seeing something that I wasn't. He turned his head sideways.

"Well, for starters, who ever put this explosive in you didn't do a very good job. All the wiring is sticking out. Apparently, they didn't want us to have any more children. Maybe I can turn this off after all."

I shook my head no at Peter and my face showed of plain fear. He didn't understand that this could _kill me _if he touched it. Then I remembered something that Doctor Whitten had told me.  
"Peter wait. I just remembered something that sick perverted Doctor Whitten told me. He said that if I did anything he'd dial my cell phone number and the explosive would go off. Open my phone and take my sim card out. After you do that, smash my phone. That should disable the explosive."

I ever so carefully pulled my phone from the folds of my nightgown and handed it to Peter. He took my sim card out of my phone and then smashed it to pieces. I heard a beep coming from inside me. I closed my eyes fearing the worst had finally come. But nothing did. The light inside of me went dark. _Was it off? _We couldn't be sure until we had the bomb squad come in. Within minutes the bomb squad showed up, suited to the gills in protective gear. The sight of me sent three men back over the hill and then vomiting. The other three were brave enough to stay. One spoke to me.

"Who in the world did this to you agent Dunham? Don't worry; we'll make sure this thing is completely harmless. We won't be able to get it, you know out of you. Doctor's will have to remove that."

I grabbed onto Peter and looked away as the technician went to work cutting the wiring attached to the explosive device. I winced and bit my lip as a piece of the wiring went back inside of me. The technician quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry. Okay, we're done here agent Dunham. This explosive device is diffused. You're safe to be moved now."

I cried as Peter held me in his arms. The worst wasn't over yet. We still had to find Emily. And now I had to get this thing surgically removed before it caused anymore damage.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I know this is really short, but I'm tired and I can't really finish this chappie at school because of its content. Thanks for reading and see you next time! Thanks!


	12. A Piece of Living Hell

**Chapter 12: A Piece of Living Hell**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I own Emily and Doctor Whitten. Side Note: Chapter will be split between Olivia, Peter, shape shifters and Doctor Whitten.

Date Started: 11/12/09. Date Finished: 11/13/09. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

March 11th, 2012 6:35 p.m.

Peter being the loving husband that he was, stayed with me as I was being taken into the emergency room. We held hands as a comforting gesture for the both of us. He wasn't going to leave my side. A team of doctors and a few nurses moved me from the stretcher I had been brought on in the ambulance to another. I winced as they set me down. The loose wiring from the explosive was digging into me. A doctor in front of me paled. I don't think he's seen anything like it.

"What the hell is _this? _I thought I got called down here because you guys brought in a pregnant woman..."

I didn't like the attitude of this doctor. He seemed annoyed that I was bothering him. Peter himself was annoyed with the doctor's demeanor and attitude. I managed to push myself into a sitting position. _Ow, maybe that isn't a good idea. _

"Are you going to help me or not? I'd really like this explosive device out of me. Yes you heard me right. Don't worry, I already had the bomb squad diffuse it. I'd really like it out of my uterus. I'd love to have more kids someday..."

Agitated and tired, I didn't feel like arguing with this annoyed doctor anymore. Maybe he wasn't annoyed, he was just afraid by what he saw sticking out of me. I lie back down, trying to make myself comfortable again, as comfortable as I could get anyways. The doctor seemed to change his tone suddenly, which was a great relief for me. Maybe he realized he wasn't giving me the greatest bedside manner.

"Do I bother asking how an explosive device got inside your uterus?"

My face turned red. It wasn't my fault how it ended up there. Those freaks in the warehouse did this to me. My eyes wandered warily over at the other doctors in the room and the strange instruments on a string of different trays. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Peter squeezed my hand comfortingly, and then he saved me once again from telling why.

"A terrorist cell kidnapped her and put this explosive device in her. They had set it to go off if she moved or they'd call her cell phone. I just don't understand why they would do something like this to my wife."

The doctor now seemed to sympathize with me. He wasn't the same one who saw me into this room. I got slightly nervous as another doctor handed a strange looking medical tool back to the one sitting in front of me. He looked at me and chose his words carefully.

"Don't worry we usually use this tool for the delivery of children. We know that you've recently given birth so, getting this explosive out of you should be no problem."

I smiled tiredly. _I just wanted this thing out of me! _A nurse carefully turned me onto my side, and slid a syringe full of anesthetic into my back. Peter held me in place so that I wouldn't move. It was nice not to feel anything now. The pressure was the only thing I was feeling. Peter was being very brave about this; he was actually looking around the sheet, watching them take the explosive from me. I think he's just being protective of me and making sure that they don't hurt me. He shook his head and looked at me seriously.

"Just what I thought, a pipe bomb. Again I restate my question from earlier: why the hell would they want to put an explosive in you?"

My smile disappeared as I saw the sheet under me turn red. _I was still bleeding... I was bleeding out... I didn't want this to happen. _Peter could see that I was bleeding, but at least this time he didn't make faces and get grossed out like when I gave birth to Emily. _Emily. How I missed her so much. We'd get her back though. _I whispered to Peter.

"Peter look, I'm still bleeding... I'm bleeding out..."

Peter shook his head once more and kissed my forehead. He believed that I'd live. He knew that the bleeding would get under control and eventually stopped. But I had a hard time convincing myself of that.

"No sweetheart, you're not going to bleed out. You're gonna be just fine. You'll be fine."

I froze the moment I heard those words come out of Peter's mouth. _Charlie. Was Charlie sending me a message through Peter? Saying that I'd be alright? I was scared to even think it at the moment. _Momentarily, I saw Charlie's face, and not Peter.

"Charlie? Is that you?"

Peter gave me the strangest look. I shook my head and let Charlie float away from my thoughts. I think I've been holding onto him a little too much lately. Shaking my head, I noticed Peter had now taken my face in his hands, trying to look for any sign that I was really alright.

" 'Livia, you okay? You know I'm not Charlie right? I'm your husband, Peter. You know, Peter Bishop. The one you married for his cute ass and boxer shorts."

That last sentence seemed to bring me back to reality. I smiled playfully at him. He knew just how to get my attention when my mind was wandering. The doctors had managed to stop the bleeding. A doctor whispered into Peter's ear. He smiled and then looked at me.

"The doctor says you'll still be able to have children."

My smile seemed to disappear when Peter whispered that into my ear. _Emily. We had to find Emily. _I was now panicking. Not caring that these nice doctors had just sewn me up, and moving would be a big mistake. One of the doctors that had just sewn me up tried to calm me.

"Calm down Olivia. Everything is going to be just fine. We're getting the bleeding under control."

_No, he didn't get it did he? Emily was still out there, and Peter and I had to save her. We were her parents. We knew what was best for her. She was my baby after all. I could never let anything bad happen to her. Besides, we needed to get her back. She's still very sick. I should've never let my guard down. _

"But you don't understand doctor..."

The doctor looked slightly confused at my choice in words. _He didn't understand the implications of the dangerous world we lived in. Peter and I dealt with things every day he couldn't even begin to dream of. So, he had no idea what kinds of people were capable of kidnapping my daughter. _

"What _don't _I understand Olivia?"

His eyes were searching my own to find answers he would very well not even find. In my line of work, I wasn't supposed to let information 'leak out' into the open because of their classified nature.

"My little girl was kidnapped by people who would want to hurt her. She's very, very sick. My husband and I want your hospital to be on the lookout for any baby that may have been or will be dropped off at this hospital within the next forty-eight hours. My daughter's name is Emily. Emily Rose Dunham-Bishop. She has light brown hair and green eyes. One way to identify her is she has a birthmark slightly the shape of a star."

The doctor in front of me nodded his head and instructed nurses in the room to alert the hospital staff of the situation. Somewhat relieved at what I had just told him, I leaned into Peter, mentally and physically exhausted. I had been through so much today... No doubt, this too, would add to the growing number of bad experiences from my battered existence. I inhaled deeply the smell of Peter, taking comfort that he was there for me. We'd get through this, just like every other thing we'd faced. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a semi-peaceful sleep. I smiled, we'd find Emily. She'd be safe in our arms again. I knew she would.

* * *

"Dunham's still alive!"

I nodded my head seriously, knowing I had failed at my mission. _What to do now? Doctor Whitten is not pleased... _She was alive, but we had her infant daughter. She would come in guns blazing for her. Knowing her, she'd send cops and the FBI after us to retrieve her infant.

"Yes sir, I regret to tell you that she is. What should we do with the infant in the mean time? You know she will come looking for the infant guns blazing cops and the FBI all backing her up for cover. We under estimate her, should I send another hit man to finish the job sir?"

Doctor Whitten shook his head no at me. _Fine. I'd do it myself. If I could convince her that her daughter perished, she'd want to be with her. She'll be very distraught. _I know just how to bring it to her attention. It will come in the form of a dream. I will wait until she is fully unconscious. This should be relatively easy; scaring her won't be a problem, since I resemble the face of her stepfather. A man she already loathes and despises.

* * *

_No. He can't be here. What was my stepfather doing here? He was in jail! I stared at him from my hospital bed, my hands forming into tight fists of pure anger. I didn't want him here in the room with me. He hadn't any right to be here. But then it hit me, "that's not your stepfather Olivia. That's a shape shifter. Be on your guard." I stared at him, not daring to make any sudden moves. What did he want? His eyes were cold, nearly emotionless. Eyes I remembered from my childhood every night before I went to bed, and ones I'd wake up to in the morning usually still too drunk to be sober. His voice startled me._

"_Olivia, it is useless to keep searching for the infant you call your daughter Emily. She is no longer among the living. You'll have to accept that. Your life was spared, but we could not spare hers however."_

_I could feel myself screaming, inwardly at first, and then finally a blood curdling scream like I had never heard myself give in my life came forth from my mouth. This couldn't be happening! Not now! _

"_No! She can't be dead! You come back here you son of a bitch! Tell me where my Emily is! She's not dead! She's not! SHE'S NOT DEAD!"_

* * *

I had been quietly sitting and watching Olivia sleep when she suddenly jerked in her bed. At first I thought she was having a seizure and that maybe I should call for a doctor and some nurses. But watching her now, I realize that she's having a really bad nightmare. _Good god in heaven! She was so stiff! _She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH! TELL ME WHERE EMILY IS! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S NOT! SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

The more I held her down, the harder she fought against me. As hard as she was fighting with me, she was going to tear all the stitching out from inside of her. I heard a sickening rip and tear come from inside of Olivia. I grimaced and looked away. Shaking my head, I called some nurses and a doctor to come into the room to calm Olivia down.

"I need some help in here!"

Two nurses burst into the room along with the doctor who had done the stitching up of Olivia. He saw blood beginning to make its markings on the sheets and shook his own head.

"Letty, Karen, let's get Olivia back into the OR and get her stitched up again. She might have torn more than she had before."

I was more than ready to accompany my wife back into the operating room. I'd go wherever she went, so as long as we could be together. I'd have to ask her about her dream she was having. Then again it could be one of her freaky visions too that came in the form of a dream. Shaking my head once more as they wheeled her down the hallway towards the OR, she was calming down; her breathing was the only thing that indicated that she was in distress.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So is this dream real that Olivia had? Or is it one of her freaky visions? Or is it a time slip? *Rubs hands together* Have to wait until next chapter! Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed!


	13. Returned and Unharmed: but wrong baby

**Chapter 13: Returned and Unharmed: but wrong baby **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Emily and the doctors. Date Started: 11/13/09. Date Finished: 11/14/09. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

March 13th, 2012 5:30 a.m.

_Heaven above with all the angels, what a nightmare. _My head was throbbing, but I hadn't the slightest reason as to why. I crack open my eyes but close them when blinding light hurts them. I feel hands on my cheeks and then a deep, soothing voice. _Peter. _

"It's okay sweetheart. Try again."

I shook my head no, it was too bright and I didn't want to open up my eyes. _Why had Peter intentionally left the bedroom light on? Sure, Emily could sleep with it on, but I sure as hell couldn't. _I found my voice was raw and hoarse.

"No, Peter. Turn the light off. Why did you turn it on anyways? Is Emily hungry?"

Peter didn't say anything at first. Then as if something had slugged me in the face with the force of ten-thousand fists, everything came flooding back to me in a rush of memories. _Emily wasn't here... Those shape shifters still had her... Wait, she was gone... At least according to the shape shifter who stole my stepfather's skin... _I opened up my eyes to let them adjust to the light.

" 'Livia, you're at Boston General. We're not at home. (Smiles) I do have some good news though. Emily was found unharmed, outside the hospital. Though I don't know why they chose to place her in the dumpster out back. Did they think she was something to throw away?"

Peter was holding a sleeping Emily in his arms. But how could I be so sure that it was really her? _That's just it, I couldn't. _I stared at the wall beyond Peter. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't be her. We'd been separated for far too long already.

"That's not our Emily Peter. Emily is gone. That's what the shape shifter that took my stepfather's skin said. He said that she was gone and that he'd be happy to help me join her. I had been almost willing to take it. I still think about it."

I momentarily turned my gaze back to Peter. His face was filled with fear and worry. He'd seen me in this kind of state only one other time before. After my car accident in New York. _Wait a minute. There was something different about Emily. What was it? I looked her over carefully. The star-shaped birthmark on her forehead was on the left side instead of the right. What was going on? _Realization dawned on me. This wasn't _our _Emily. This was alter-Emily. That means those twisted freaks still had_ my_ Emily. Peter seemed to catch onto what I was doing. Now he was deeply concerned.

"Olivia, what is it? Is there something wrong with Emily?"

How could Peter not see it? How could he not see that this wasn't _our _Emily? Peter placed alter-Emily into my arms hoping it would comfort me. I wasn't comforted in the slightest. This Emily was identical in every way to our own, except for the star-shaped birthmark on the left side of her forehead. Shaking my head I turned my attention back to Peter.

"Peter, don't you see it? This isn't our Emily. This must be the Emily from William Bell's reality. Everything is identical down to her eyes, and ten toes and ten fingers. But look at the difference in her forehead. _Our _Emily has this exact star-shaped birthmark on the right side of her forehead. This Emily has it on the left. Peter, this is alter-Emily. This means that those shifters still have _our_ Emily. We have to find her Peter, before they kill her!"

I was getting hysterical. I couldn't help it though. My baby was still out there. She was in William Bell's reality now. I had to get to her before something went terribly wrong. Peter's hands grabbed for my Emily and he placed her back into the plastic basinet next to the bed. I felt like I was losing my mind. Suddenly, I couldn't think. My mind was clouded over. I could hear Peter's voice though very faint.

"Olivia! What's wrong? Oh god another seizure! I need some help in here please!"

_It was dark now, wherever I was. I could see nothing in front of me, or behind me. I had never been more afraid of the dark than I am right now. I couldn't see a thing in front me of. A noise startled me and made my heart begin to race. _

"_Who's there? Answer me who ever you are!"_

_I got no response from whoever was in the dark place with me. All I could hear was deep raspy breathing. What was this place? Just as my fear was reaching its peak, I felt a piercing shock to my heart. Peter's voice was faint, but getting stronger. _

"Doctor, what brought this on? I want some answers!"

My eyes opened just in time to see Peter almost at a tall male doctor's throat. I could hear alter-Emily screaming at the top of her lungs. She was very scared. None of the doctors that were in the room seemed to notice that I was 'awake'. I reached into the plastic basinet holding the screaming alter-Emily. She calmed a little in my arms, but was still screaming. I rocked her a little trying to keep her calm. Peter kept on fighting with the tall male doctor.

"You tell me right now what's going on with my wife! I want some answers out of you!"

I could only stare in horror at the man I called my husband. I'd never seen him this violent before, but Peter when he got angry sometimes, it got the better of him. Especially if they were cruel. I felt like the little timid wife that was always too afraid to speak up. But Peter was only looking out for my wellbeing. I braved into what would be a quick snapping match between the both of us.

"Peter! That's enough! Your scaring Emily! She's screaming because you're scaring her! Calm down right now!"

I shook my head as I saw Peter had the tall doctor by the collar of his shirt, ready to throw a few punches in his direction. His expression softened and he now had tears in his eyes. I could see he was now ashamed of what he had just done. Peter tried to get closer to me, but I wouldn't let him.

"Go take a walk Peter. Just go. You need time to cool off. I'm fine. Go."

I was upset with him and at the same time worried. Maybe all this with the shape shifters still having Emily had something to do with it. He usually wasn't this tense. Alter-Emily seemed to be calming down. I sighed in relief. Though now she was becoming whiny. _She's hungry. Well, I don't think alter-Olivia would mind if I fed her baby. We are the same person after all. _I carefully undid the front of my hospital gown and watched as alter-Emily began to suckle at my breast. I listened to her happy gurgles. _I wonder what alter-me is like? Is she that much different from me. _My face grew red and embarrassment filled my eyes to the point of crying as Walter came into the room unannounced. His face lit up when he saw me feeding alter-Emily.

"Oh, I was hoping I'd get to see this. You know agent Dunham, breastfeeding a child, especially an infant as tiny as Emily here, is one of the most rewarding things you can do for her as a mother. In fact, I remember right after Peter was born how anxious he always was to get the chance to suckle at his mother's breast..."

I didn't let Walter finish. As fascinating as this was, I didn't want him in the room. I didn't feel that it was very appropriate for him to be in the room. Peter came back into the room, seemingly more calm and collected than he had been twenty minutes earlier. He pointed a left thumb towards the door.

"Walter. Out. Olivia already told you she doesn't want you in here when she's feeding the baby."

Walter stood there, his arms crossed, which was very rare for him. He didn't want to move from his spot he was standing in. I could see a battle was brewing between the two Bishop men, and it wasn't helping me any.

"But son, it's a natural process. Why won't you let me stay and watch. It reminds me so much of when you were a baby Peter. How much you loved being close to your mother and suckling at her breasts... It was exhilarating really..."

Peter rolled his eyes and pushed Walter out the door but not before finishing him off.

"Exhilarating for who Walter? You or mom? Out Walter."

Before Walter could protest one last time, Peter closed the door, not even thinking he had closed the door in his face. He turned back to both me and alter-Emily. He traced her tiny nose with his enormous looking index finger. She gave Peter what looked like an amused smile and continued to eat.

"Look Liv, she's got your smile."

I shook my head no. _That crooked smile? Definitely yours Peter. I don't have a crooked smile at all. _He kept tracing alter-Emily's nose with his index finger. She seemed to like it. She was slowly falling asleep in my arms, but still trying to nurse at the same time.

"No Peter. I think she's got your smile. Your crooked smile when you get nervous about something."

Peter gave me a look that feigned a wounded pride. _He thinks I wounded his pride. Alter-Emily had Peter's crooked smile. Our Emily had my smile. I knew that. _He pretended to be hurt by what I had just told him.

"Me? My crooked smile? Really? No way Liv. I don't do that smile when I'm nervous about something."

I shook my head laughing a little. _Yes he did! _Did he really think he could hide that little fact from me? His wife? I didn't think so.  
"Yes you do Peter. You always have. Do you really think you can hide that little fact from me? Your wife? I didn't think so."

I knew I couldn't get too attached to alter-Emily, because she wasn't mine to get attached to in the first place. Peter and I would eventually have to travel to William Bell's reality and find our alter-selves and return their baby. Though he still had a smile on his face, his eyes were filled with worry, like they always were as of late since Emily had been taken from me. From the both of us.

"You know Olivia; we can't keep alter-Emily here with us. She belongs with her _real _mother in William Bell's reality. We'll eventually have to take her back to them, and hopefully we can get _our _Emily back."

Though the baby that I held in my arms was alter-Emily, she was exactly identical in every way to my Emily. The only thing different about the two: their star-shaped birthmarks were on opposite sides of their foreheads. Besides, I knew that once I found my alter-self things would be much better for both parties involved.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Instead of Peter and Olivia getting their daughter Emily back, the shifters give them alter-Emily. Plots getting thicker people. Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Thanks for reading!


	14. A Uncertain and Unknown Reality

**Chapter 14: An uncertain and unknown reality**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Olivia's baby alter-Emily and Emily. Date Started: 11/14/09. Date Finished: 11/18/09. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

March 22nd, 2012 9:30 a.m.

Peter and I had made arrangements with Walter to help us find a weak spot between the two worlds. Unfortunately for us, most of the weak spots between the two worlds were at the old Little Hill airfield. The drive to Little Hill was one of silence. Peter and I sat in back with the baby. Making sure she was calm. She hadn't noticed a thing and was happily sucking away at her pacifier. _I could always buy a new one for our Emily later. _We pulled to a complete stop in a wet patch of grass and snow. Astrid's voice could be heard from the front seat.

"We're here."

Peter and I looked at each other anxiously. I didn't want to give up alter-Emily, but I had no choice, because she wasn't mine to begin with. She was my counterparts. Peter opened up the door on his side of the car and shut it. Then he went over to my side and opened up the door so that I could get out with alter-Emily. He gingerly took my hand in his and made sure that I didn't slip on the slick ice-caked grass under me. He took my chin in his hands, lifting it towards him.

"You ready for this 'Livia?"

I nodded my head. _As ready as I'll ever be Bishop. _A portal opened up in front of us. With one arm I cradled alter-Emily, and with the other I held Peter's hand as we stepped through to the other side. Once there, I began to feel a searing pain coursing through my body, that of ten times the pain I went through giving birth to Emily. I staggered a bit, taken aback by the force of the changing of realities. Peter seemed to be taking it a bit better than me.

I felt dizzy and sick all at the same time. I managed to miss vomiting all over Peter and emptied the contents from my stomach all over the snow covered grass. Peter had let go of my hand so that I could vomit. I could now feel his hand up against my back, rubbing it in circular motions trying to make me feel better. My throat raw and tasting of old food, I looked into Peter's eyes.

"You alright Liv? Walter said we might feel a little disoriented when we crossed over into the other reality. You sure you're going to be okay?"

I nodded a bit shaky on my feet as Peter helped me up onto them. He steadied me and helped me lean up against a nearby tree trunk, taking alter-Emily into his arms so that I could regain my bearings. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked around me.

Everything looked the same, except for the snow that covered the ground. It must be a little colder in this reality. I smirked at my husband. _And how are we going to find our alter-selves? Peter Bishop, he thought he knew everything. _I watched him for a second as he slung the baby sling over his head with alter-Emily in it. That thing really came in handy. Though she was much heavier than our Emily was.

"I'm fine Peter. So how do you propose we find our alter-selves Peter? We're miles from anywhere taxis come from. I hope you're not suggesting that we walk all the way back to Boston. It's too far, and we didn't think to bring any diapers with us. Well, I guess we really don't have a choice in the matter do we? So... Let's go Bishop."

Peter laughed a little shaking his head at me. We must have been walking for at least a couple of miles when Peter spotted what looked like a gas station. There were a few cars here and there, but nothing too crowded. I took a deep breath in and opened up the door to the store.

A man sat at the service counter with a newspaper covering his face, so I couldn't see what he looked like. Peter cleared his throat and the newspaper came down revealing the face of... _Charlie! _A lump began to form in my throat as Peter asked if there was a bathroom.

"Excuse me; is there a bathroom that I could use?"

Alter-Charlie gave Peter a hearty laugh and handed him the bathroom key. Peter slung the baby sling over my body with alter-Emily in it, who was sucking on her pacifier, still fast asleep. I kept my eye on alter-Emily so that I could avoid contact with the alter-Charlie in front of me. My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to control what I was feeling.

"Yeah sure thing. Here's the key. Restrooms are in the back to your second right."

He was giving me the genuine smile that I always remembered the Charlie from my world giving me. I heard alter-Emily yawn loudly from the baby sling. I gently brushed a kiss against her forehead and downy-soft brown hair. Alter-Charlie smiled down at Emily and ventured into a question.

"Beautiful baby you got there ma'am. What's her name?"

I occupied myself with trying to get Emily back to sleep again. I looked alter-Charlie in the eye. His shiny nametag pinned to his shirt read his first name and last initial. _Charlie F. _I might be a bit bold to ask him what his last name was, even though I already knew.

"Her name is Emily. I actually gave birth to her a couple of weeks ago. I noticed your nametag says that your name is Charlie. Is your last name by any chance Francis?"

Alter-Charlie looked at me stunned. Then a little nervous as to why I knew what his name was. He gave me a nervous little laugh. _Exactly like the Charlie I knew. Exactly the same. Oh Charlie, it is you! _

"Lady, how did you know my name?"

Now it was my turn to be nervous. I gave a nervous laugh to alter-Charlie, but now tears were threatening to course down my cheeks. How could he not know it was me? But I had to remember, this Charlie didn't know me at all. I shook my head, trying for dear life to hold my tears back.

"I'm sorry, you just... You just look like somebody I used to know with that name. It was just a guess. I didn't mean to scare you. Do you by any chance have any diapers?"

Alter-Charlie nodded his head and pointed to an aisle a couple over from the chips.

"Yeah sure, aisle seven."

Peter came down the aisle just as I was picking up a package of diapers. He saw the tears in my eyes and placed his hands on my shoulders. His eyes were scanning mine to figure out what was wrong.

" 'Livia, what is it? You're crying! What happened?"

I had to tell Peter about alter-Charlie. It was bringing back too many memories, though when I shot the shape shifter that took his skin two years ago, I knew it wasn't him. But not until later. Charlie had been my best friend.

"Peter, that man up front, at the counter. It's Charlie. How is it that Charlie is still alive in this reality Peter? It doesn't make any sense to me."

I could feel a full-on panic attack grab a hold of me. I had to get out of the store. I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. I couldn't breathe now and Peter was helping me sit down in the middle of the aisle.

"Here Livvy sit down. I'll take Emily. Relax and put your head between your legs. Let the blood rush to it and take deep breaths in and out."

I spread my legs apart and put my head in between them lacing my hands together and putting them up to the back of my head. I just needed to gather my bearings. Taking a deep breath in, I let out a long distorted sounding sob. Peter was now at the front of the store making conversation with alter-Charlie.

"Don't take to heart about what my wife said. She's suffering from Post-partum disorder. So, how much are the two sodas, chips and the diapers?"

I took another deep breath which helped clear my head of what I was feeling. I slowly got to my feet; testing the ground below me to make sure I didn't have a dizzy spell and fall down. Once I had my footing below me, I joined Peter up front and put on a genuine smile for alter-Charlie. He rattled out the total to Peter.

"Total comes to $9.75. Here you go, and have a nice day you two. If you're looking for a way back to Boston, there's a greyhound bus that stops here in about five minutes."

Peter must have told him that we needed to get back to Boston. He gave alter-Charlie two twenty dollar bills from his coat pocket. They were to pay for our tickets to take the bus back to Boston. When alter-Charlie handed me mine, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of something coming from him. Almost like he really did recognize me. But it went as soon as it came.

As Peter and I went outside in front of the store, he gave me a look. I knew what was coming now, and I didn't like it one bit. He adjusted the baby sling over his shoulder and made sure that alter-Emily was warm before he had at me about alter-Charlie. I saw him lick his lips, and then came a whirlwind of remarks.

"What the hell was that all about back there Liv? You know that Charlie in the store isn't the one that died back in our reality don't you? I know he looks like the one you shot, even if it was the shifter, but he's not _your _Charlie. This Charlie doesn't have a clue to who you even are. He doesn't even work for the FBI in this reality if you haven't noticed."

I raked both my hands through my hair nervously. I did that when I couldn't handle things very well, and this was just one of them. _Well, how the hell did I know that it would be alter-Charlie in the store! I didn't think it would affect me that much anymore. But apparently, even after three years, my wounds from his death are still deep. _I turned to Peter, my eyes puffy and red from crying so much.

"Well how the hell did I know that it would be alter-Charlie in the store Peter! There had better not be any more shocking surprises in this reality, because I don't know how much more of it I can take."

Peter's expression softened and he placed a hand on my left shoulder squeezing it. I took a deep breath in and relaxed myself. The greyhound bus showed up suddenly, and I wiped the tears from my eyes hoping that no one would notice I had been crying.

We climbed on with our meager groceries and handed the driver our tickets. He handed the ticket stubs back to us and told us to sit anywhere we liked. We aimed for the middle of the bus. Surprisingly, the bus was almost completely empty. There were a few people on here, including Peter and I. It would be awhile before we got to Boston, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

" 'Livia we're here. We're in Boston. It's time to go."

I sat up straight, putting my coat back on over me. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I glanced down at my watch. It was only 12:30. It had taken us nearly three hours from the gas station to here. I slowly made my way off the bus and into the busy bus terminal with Peter. He grabbed for my hand.

"Stay close Livvy."

There were more people in this Boston-reality than in our own. This Boston was practically busting at the seams with people. I shook my head and followed Peter out of the busy terminal. He hailed a cab.

"Taxi!"

A taxi pulled up to the curb. Peter ushered me in and sat down next to me closing the back door behind him. The driver in front turned to us.

"Where to sir?"

Peter knew exactly where we were going. We were going to find our alter-selves. Though I don't know what either of us is like in this reality. I probably still worked for the FBI and Peter was the same here as he was in our reality. A civilian contractor.

"5674 Cherry Street, Boston."

The cab driver nodded his head and turned back to the steering wheel. I held onto Peter as we took off through the streets of Boston. I sighed frustrated. _Ugh. This man drove like a bat out of hell! _Before I knew it, as if by blink of an eye, we were at our alter-selves house. Peter shoved the cab driver a 20 through the divider separating the front from the back of the cab.

The man took it gratefully as Peter and I got out. I found myself visibly shaking as we reached the small cyclone fence in our alternate yard. It was more kept up than ours in our reality, all things considering it was still snowing here. Peter and I carefully climbed the steps leading up to the porch. We could hear noise on the other side of the front door. Peter rang to doorbell, and was startled to hear his own voice.

"... I'm not going to argue about this anymore Olivia. Somebody's at the door."

Peter looked at me a little surprised and yet he couldn't help but laugh and smirk a little. _Yeah, that sounded like the Peter Bishop I knew. _The front door lock clicked open and the door opened to reveal a clean-shaven alter-Peter Bishop. He was very well dressed.

In a long sleeved baby blue polo shirt and a dark green vest over it. And he was wearing loafers. I held back a smile and laugh. His face paled when he saw the both of us, and about froze in mid-sentence.

"Can I help... You?"

I smiled at alter-Peter and tried to look beyond him. _What was the alter-me like? _I could hear shuffling behind the door. Alter-Emily began to make noise in the baby sling over Peter's shoulder.

"There's someone here that would like to see you. Olivia and I will tell you the whole story. If you'll have us in?"

Alter-Peter nodded his head and opened up the door far enough for us to come in. Coming into our alter-selves house, the floor plan was exactly the same, except for where the stairs were. In our reality, the stairs were by the front door. In this reality, they were around a corner and weren't straight.

Alter-me came from the kitchen and could only stare at the both of us. It was like looking in a mirror and seeing myself. There were only slight differences between the two of us. Alter-Olivia had a scar by her left eyebrow instead of her right like mine was. Peter took alter-Emily out of the baby sling and placed her into alter-Peter's arms. His smile was just as contagious as my Peter's was. The both of us listened to the way he spoke to his daughter.

"Daddy is so glad you came back baby girl. Let's check your heart rate little one."

Alter-me looked surprised, as well as a little suspicious of the both of us. Well, I wasn't surprised, that was actually the way I really was. No difference there it seems. She hit right on the nail where we had come from.

"You two are from another reality aren't you? I knew there were other realities, seeing as I do work in Fringe-division and see a lot of weird things. But that begs the question: Where did you two find Emily? She's been missing for almost three days in this world."

_Wow. _Alter-me had a lot of questions. Yeah, I was the same way, always asking questions, but never getting a straight answer sometimes. She looked at me with some degree of suspicion I could not identify. _That's definitely not me. _

"We think that shape shifters from your world somehow brought her into ours switching the two babies. Like we wouldn't notice. Your daughter has the exact same star-shaped birthmark as my own daughter. But the other difference between the two is that they are on different sides of their foreheads. _Your _Emily has it on the left side, and mine has it on the right."

Peter and I quickly looked over at the alter version of himself and watched as he listened to his daughters heartbeat with a stethoscope. Peter could not contain his curiosity anymore. He had to know what his alternate self was like.

"You're a doctor? Really? Hmm. Would've never pegged myself as a doctor but alright. In our world, I work for the FBI as a civilian consultant. This is a big leap for me. So you spent eight years in medical school. While I spent the last eight helping the FBI and getting married and starting a family of my own."

Alter-Peter smiled and laughed that cute laugh that I always loved about him. Alter-me seemed a little suspicious still, but not like before. Now it was my turn to ask my alter-self what I was like.

"Did you give birth to Emily at Boston General?"

_What was I thinking! Why did I ask that question first? I guess I was just naturally curious to find any differences between the two of us. _If it weren't for the scar on the left side of her forehead, you would probably think we were twins. She frowned at me, and took a long deep breath, letting it out slowly. I had a feeling this story would be long.

"No. Peter and I were trying to locate a suspect for a terrorist organization, maybe you've heard of it in your world: ZFT. We tracked one of the suspects into an undisclosed warehouse location in Watertown. I went in guns blazing; the man nearly hit me square in my side with his stray bullet. Before we could catch him, I went into labor. By then, the building was surrounded by several men of the suspected group.

They had locked all doors and blocked all exits out of the warehouse. We could do nothing but wait for a field assist team. Peter was very apprehensive about delivering a baby in an abandoned warehouse, and by all accounts was not the cleanest in the world either. But we really didn't have a choice. Paramedics couldn't even get to me. It was the longest and most excruciating eighteen hours I ever experienced in my life. When Emily came out of me, I nearly bled to death. Peter managed to get the bleeding under control. Though everything didn't go smoothly, I still got my little girl Emily."

I swallowed, alter-me had more of a hard time giving birth than I had. Now, thinking about it, being in a hospital and giving birth to Emily in a controlled environment surrounded by qualified doctors and nurses, I didn't feel so unlucky. Or maybe that isn't quite the right word here. Well, after all, she was me, and I was her. Alter-Peter gently placed their daughter Emily into alter-me's arms. I could hear a slightly choked sob come from her. Her words almost stung me, but only because there was still a piece missing from my heart, and that was _my _Emily.

"Mommy is so glad your back, safely and healthy. You have your daddy to thank for that little lady."

I watched alter-me place kisses all over alter-Emily's forehead. I'd be doing that if I had my Emily back. I'm hoping these two could help us get to her, and quickly. Alter-me could see the tears in my eyes just by me watching Emily. I had to get my little girl back, and alter-Peter and alter-me would help us get her back. Alter-Peter looked at me with eyes I found comforting and reassuring because they were the same as my own husbands eyes.

"Don't worry, my wife and I will help you get your daughter back. Besides, if anything's happened to her, which I hope nothing has, I can help her. I'm a licensed Pediatrician."

My face paled. The side effects from crossing over to this reality were still showing themselves, even if ever so slowly. I felt very dizzy. Alter-Peter was concerned and by now, I was sure he noticed my silver medical bracelet on my left wrist. He squinted his eyes and read it out loud.

"Olivia Dunham. Suffers from seizures of unknown origin. If found, please call 555-236-0987. Contact Peter Bishop."

Suddenly, I felt very embarrassed about being examined by Peter's alter-self. I guess it was because he looked exactly the same as my husband. Peter gave me a comforting smile and a look that said: '_It's okay Liv'_ I guess it was just a little awkward was all. I did my best to resist all my urges of pleasure running up and down my back as he touched me. _No. This isn't your Peter. This is alter-Peter. Get with the program Dunham! _I turned to alter-Peter and smiled a nervous weak smile at him.

"I'm sorry, this must be very awkward for not only you, but for myself as well. Actually it is _very _awkward for me, but you're the only doctor here so..."

Alter-Peter managed a sincere smile and continued his examination of me. His smile quickly disappeared as he searched for any bumps on my head. He stopped short of one large one on the right side of my forehead. I winced as he pressed against it. _Had I hit my head when Peter and I switched realities? _

"How'd you get this? Did you by any chance happen to fall when you and my 'counterpart' came from your world?"

I shook my head, I had no clue. It could've been from anything really. I could feel the warmth through the latex gloves he was wearing. Next he pulled a penlight from the breast pocket of his vest. He shined it in my eyes. I would hope by now my concussion would've gone away. I found that I could follow his finger with both my eyes.

"No I don't think so Peter. Or should I call you Doctor Bishop?"

He turned the blinding penlight off and placed it back into the breast pocket of his vest. He gestured for me to lie down on the couch. I got a little uncomfortable with the thought. Alter-me had left the room so that she could nurse Emily out of sight of the rest of us. _That is something different from me. But maybe Walter doesn't live in this house like he does in our reality. _I lie down on the couch anyways and saw the look of worry in my Peter's eyes. He decided to raise some questions with his alter-self.

"What are you going to do to her exactly?"

Alter-Peter gave my Peter a determined but well intentioned look and then turned back to me. But not before telling him what he was doing.

"Nothing to it Bishop. Just checking for broken ribs, and internal bleeding. You were thinking something totally different weren't you? Well, I don't treat women like that. You should know that about yourself."

My ribs were fine I knew that. I don't think I had any internal bleeding, but one never knew when crossing the threshold of another reality and lived through it. The repercussions later would be very large. I winced when he pressed down on my abdomen.

"That hurts. Be careful Peter."

Alter-Peter looked at me apologetically. He had no idea about the stitching inside my uterus. But maybe his own wife had the same. Except for the thing about my alter-self giving birth in a warehouse, everything else had to be identical to what I went through.

"I'm sorry Olivia. Does it hurt over here? How about here?"

I hurt all over. It wasn't a matter of different spots; it was the whole area that was sensitive. I wondered if he thought that I'd had Emily by c-section. Peter stepped in for me.

"She's sore because last week she had a pipe bomb taken from her and they stitched her up. Her uterus was a mess."

Alter-Peter lifted up my shirt to check for fresh scaring. He was seeing something that I couldn't. The only reason I couldn't see what he was seeing was because of the round bowling ball called my stomach. I was stopped short of asking him what he saw when I felt myself choking, or rather, I couldn't breathe. _What the hell is going on? _I could feel my eyes crossing, and then they closed. I could feel liquid rising in my throat, but it wasn't food or bile from my stomach. It was something else. My hands went to my throat in a gesture to try and tell alter-Peter what was happening to me. I could feel one of his fists rubbing furiously in the hollow between my breasts to try to get me to respond to pain. I'd love to respond to it, but I can't breathe.

"She can't breathe. Why do her lungs sound flooded?"

I opened up my eyes to see Peter's blurry form still sitting in the chair across from alter-Peter and I. My vision was clear suddenly, and he had a theory on his mind.

"I think I have a theory about what's happening to Olivia. Where's your wife? She did say she was going to take a hot bath didn't she?"

Alter-Peter nodded his head and my Peter took off towards the bathroom. Water was trailing into the living room. I heard a door open up down the hallway and then Peter's voice.

"Oh god, Olivia!"

Alter-Peter was removing my hands from my throat and now had a scalpel in his hand. My body tensed at the sight of it. My Peter quickly entered the living room and set alter-me on the ground. Seeing clearly now, I could see the expression on Peter's face was that of pure fear.

"Hey Bishop! What the hell do you think you're doing! Don't even think of traching her. Don't even. Look at her, watch her for a minute. See that? She's got water in her lungs! Now get a garbage can so she can spit all of it out! Go!"

_Water! What the hell was water doing flooding my lungs for? _I could feel the wet liquid spilling over the sides of my mouth and down my cheeks. Alter-Peter turned me over on my side so that I could empty the water from my lungs. It came out in mouthfuls. All the while, I choked getting it out of me. I retched into the garbage can over and over again to get it out.

By now, my throat was burning, but there was still more water coming. _I'm drowning in this! _I shifted my eyes in between bouts of spitting up water from my water-logged lungs at Peter and alter-me. She didn't look good. Getting her to breathe again wasn't easy. Suddenly, she began to cough and another garbage can went in front of her and Peter helped her lean over it so that she could get all the water out. Finally, the water stopped coming.

I took in a big lungful of air and about choked on it. Tears were streaming down my face I was so scared. Alter-Peter tried to offer me a glass of water, but that was the last thing I wanted to see right now.

I got scared once more as one last bout of water expelled itself from my lungs. Peter was glancing at alter-me and then turned his gaze to me again. _What the hell is going on here! _That was the only question on my mind at the moment. Breathless, but at least able to get air into my lungs, I voiced my question.

"What... The hell... Is going... On here!"

The fear in Peter's eyes was very real. He helped alter-me into a sitting position. We both had the same expressions on our faces. She looked to me and spoke up.

"I'm sorry I did this to you Olivia. I must have fallen asleep in the bathtub again. I've been so tired lately; I've been falling asleep in the strangest of places. All I wanted was a hot bath for twenty minutes, and all I ended up doing was falling asleep and nearly drowning myself! Peter was lucky to save me from doing that the last time. A couple of days ago. This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen. What I felt, so did you. We're connected, like twins."

I sat up, my hair deshelved and my clothes all wrinkled. I didn't care about that right now. All I cared about was that I was alive. And that my counterpart was too. I wanted to find Emily. I managed to get myself to my feet. Alter-Peter stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I know you're anxious about finding your daughter _alive. _But right now, both you and my wife need to rest. When the two of you are rested up, we'll go out and search for her. You have my word as a physician and just plain old Peter Bishop. My wife will make the call when the two of you are rested up to start the search for her."

To Be Continued...

A/N: This is one of my longer chapters since chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed! Ideas for the next chapter are always welcome. Feel free to leave any ideas for the next chapter in a review or pm me if you'd like. Until next everyone!


	15. Double Strike

**Chapter 15: Double Strike**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Emily and alter-Emily. Date Started: 11/18/09. Date Finished: 11/22/09. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

March 23rd, 2012 4 a.m.

It was very early in the morning, but I had insisted to my counterpart that we get going early so that we could catch these shifters by surprise, not even giving them the chance for the element of falling back. We had to attack them from all sides. Managing to pull on a bullet-proof vest over my body was much harder than it looked. Both me and alter-Olivia had a hard time, but with both Peter's here to help us, it wasn't as much a chore as it might have been, had we done it ourselves. I knew Peter wasn't going to let me go at this alone. Alter-me had managed to get a hold of alter-Broyles. They were sending field-assist to the same undisclosed warehouse alter-me had given birth in and was taken to when she was kidnapped. Peter's eyes were full of worry as he cupped my face with his hands.

"You sure you want to do this alone 'Livia?"

_I sure as hell didn't want to do this alone. I wanted my husband by my side to help me through this if it became fairly difficult. I would not lose another child, I just wouldn't. The last three were heartbreaking enough. _For only being 4 in the morning there sure were a lot of people out on the streets. Alter-Olivia and I passed by a group of men who started doing cat-calls to us.

"Ay que rico! Mami tan caliente! Tu cuerpo es mio. Vénganse mamita!"

(How rich! Sweetheart you're hot! Your body is mine. Come with me sweetheart!)

One grabbed for my hand, but I found my way out of his grip. I wasn't going to let him drag me down. Peter stepped in between the group of men and me. I nearly spit in the man's face.

"No me toques señor! Basta ya! Puros ignorantes! Ya! No me toques señor! Basta ya!"

(Don't touch me sir! Let go of me! Pure ignorants! That's it! Don't touch me sir! Let go of me!)

Peter somehow came to my rescue. I huffed and kept walking. He gave me a surprised look, but then only smirked at me. _Hey, I didn't only know just German and Mandarin. _I passed by the men, who seemed shocked that I had completely understood them.

"Wow, nicely handled Dunham. Spoken like a true poet really."

I swallowed, I wasn't really being brave, and I just did what I had to. To get those sleaze balls off my back. I took a deep breath and looked to Peter once more.

"Not really Bishop. I just said that to get those sleaze balls off my back. They are so degrading to women all over the world. They are the ones who set bad examples for the men in this crazy-ass world we live in Peter. And if I have to hear another ay mamita, I'm going to start smacking some heads together. That drives me nuts."

Peter backed away from me a little. I was irritated and annoyed with the men who had been hitting on me in front of my husband. I didn't think storming this warehouse wasn't going to be all too difficult. Alter-me had told alter-Broyles that it was their Emily that had been kidnapped. Either I would have to hide from plain sight while the raid went down, or I could just pretend to be my alter-self.

Though they might think there was something slightly different about me. We came from the back of the building. Several FBI agents were coming around the front of the building. I wasn't about to be seen by alter-Broyles and questioned about why I was even there. True, this situation involved something that I was way too close to personally. I couldn't help it; this was my baby that was in danger. I had to protect her at all costs. We entered the warehouse and there inside, came my baby's cry. It was not her normal cry. Something must have happened to her. Oh, whoever did this to her, they were going to get it. Big time. Me being reckless, I went ahead of my alter-self and the rest of the group, hoping to find Emily somewhere in this godforsaken warehouse if it was the last thing I did, with every fiber in my being. When I heard a noise slightly off to the side of the warehouse, I cried out.

"FREEZE! FBI!"

The suspect in-tow didn't appear to have Emily. I ducked and hid behind a bunch of dusty boxes. I tried to stifle a sneeze that was threatening to blow my cover. Movement caught my attention over by some large metal racks. I ducked once more when I heard a gun go off and then it was eerily silent throughout the whole warehouse. I cautiously got up from my hiding spot and yelled some more. Though I think that was a mistake.

"FBI! Come out with your hands up! Or I will shoot!"

I could hear my baby girl whimpering somewhere in the warehouse. I stopped cold in my tracks when I saw a pool of blood coming from around the corner. I held my breath. _Let it be someone else. Please let it be someone else! I'm coming baby girl! Mommy's coming! _The body of a dark haired woman lie in the pool of what seemed to be her own blood. I wasn't going to lower my gun for even a moment.

There was still plenty of danger in this warehouse. I just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very wrong about this whole scenario. The crying of a baby put me on alert. I kept walking, following the sound of the cries until I came to an open wooden crate with... _Emily! _I wanted so badly to cover my mouth with one hand and let all the tears fall, but there were still suspects in here that hadn't been caught yet.

I put my gun away and reached into the crate picking up Emily. There was something different about her. _Something wrong. _Her cries were what worried me the most. They weren't as strong sounding as before and now they were almost completely silent. This was a big mistake on my part. A shot rang out from behind me, barely giving me time to shield Emily from the bullet that hit me in my side, which was not protected by the bullet-proof vest covering the upper part of my body. I was thrown violently to the ground; Peter had managed to grab the baby just as I had fallen to the ground. I couldn't breathe. It was too hard to. I think I have a collapsed lung. I tried to take a breath in, but it hurt to, and I found that I could hear gurgling coming from my throat. _Blood. _

FBI agents were all over the warehouse suddenly, one shined their flashlight with one hand and a gun in the other, which was pointed at Peter. He and I both squinted at the flashlight and were relieved when it was lowered to the floor. The agent approached me cautiously and carefully. He leaned down next to me and picked up his radio.

"Sir, we've got a man down. Send EMS in now! Agent Dunham's got a gunshot wound, possibly a collapsed lung."

I couldn't think straight anymore. Everything was getting blurry, and I could barely see Peter at the corner of my eye. I could see his silhouette, but that was about it. He was rocking Emily back and forth. After awhile, everyone all blended together into one. A pair of paramedics showed up at my side, one was inspecting the gaping hole in my left side. I didn't even realize I was hissing in pain until the other paramedic put pressure on the wound. My voice, surprisingly was clear and focused.

"Ouch! Watch it would you! How bad is it?"

I was fading in and out now, so I heard only bits and pieces of what they were telling me. Some things were spoken to over radios. I must be in the back of the ambulance by now, because I can feel the sway of it going back and forth. The last I heard before I blacked out was Peter's voice.

"Is she going to be alright?"

A paramedic somewhere off to the right of me gave a grim answer, one I wasn't sure I wanted to accept, but Peter knew that I'd pull through.

"There's no way to tell Mr. Bishop, your wife has lost a lot of blood. We'll have to wait and see what the doctors say can be done about this."

* * *

The bright light in the room bothered my eyes as I opened them. Peter sat next to the bed, my hand in his big one. I closed my eyes remembering what happened to me. _The warehouse, the gunshot wound... _I tore at my thin hospital gown, causing a slight hiss of pain to issue forth from my lips. I felt Peter's hands on my shoulders, steadying me.

"Easy Liv. Take it easy now. Relax. Everything's going to be alright now. It's over."

I didn't believe a word Peter said. My wound had been bad, and I wanted Peter to tell just how bad it really was. I had managed to get my hospital gown off my shoulders, only to reveal that more than half my chest was covered in thick white bandages. It was hard to breathe again. I shouldn't be fighting against the machine giving me oxygen. I managed to ask Peter my question, though my voice was raspy.

"How bad was it?"

Peter had to lean in real close to my mouth with his ear to hear what I was even saying. _How was I supposed to feed Emily now? _He pulled me into my arms. He didn't want me to worry about it, but I was. I wanted to know how bad it was. He gently pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"It was touch and go there for awhile when you were in surgery. The doctors wouldn't let me in while you were under. So instead, I had to settle for watching over you from an observation window just outside the operating room. I won't lie. It wasn't pretty from my point of view. The bullet was lodged in your lung. It caused it to completely collapse. They managed to re-inflate it, but my point here being is, that's why I'm trying to keep you calm. The slightest thing can cause it to collapse again. I need you to take it easy. It needs the chance to become strong again. They say you can go home in three weeks. But that means staying here in their world."

I shook my head no. We couldn't stay here. Not in this world. We didn't belong here. My mind went back to Emily who I wished I could see and just hold in my arms right now. Peter knew I was thinking of Emily.

"The only thing bad about you being all covered up like that is, you won't be able to feed Emily. Your alter-self has already volunteered herself to feed Emily. Besides, what harm is there in that? It'll be like feeding twins. You two are identical in every sense, Emily won't know the difference."

Peter helped straighten me out once more as my alter-self came into the room holding both my daughter and hers. She'd have her hands full for awhile. Just until I got better anyways. Both of them were crying, but it was only apparent whose voice I was hearing. Alter-Emily's. I looked at my daughter with tears in my eyes, she was crying, but no sound came forth. _She's lost her voice. _My alter-self sat down in the rocking chair on the other side of the room, but attempted to scoot it closer to me.

"You know, I'm going to have to put post-its on these two to tell the difference pretty soon. At least while I'm feeding them. (Looks down at my Emily) Ow! Olivia you didn't tell me your daughter was such a barracuda when it came to eating! This girl is a monster when she's hungry!"

I laughed a little and looked to Peter. _Well, she gets that from her father. _A coughing fit seemed to knock me down. Peter quickly grabbed for the water pitcher by the bed and poured me a glass of water. I took the glass gratefully and gulped the water down in two seconds flat. I managed to catch my breath.

"Thank-you Peter."

He nodded his head and rubbed my back comfortingly. Alter-me made faces as my Emily kept eating. _Well, now she's knows how I feel! _Soon, my Emily was fast asleep. Alter-Emily kept eating. My alter-self looked a little more relieved that my Emily had fallen asleep. Peter took Emily from alter-Olivia's arms and placed her in my own. I watched her sleep. It felt so good to hold her in my arms again. It felt just like the day I had given birth to her, and I was holding her for the first time. I gently placed kisses on her tiny forehead. She didn't seem to notice a thing. Peter and I were just glad to have Emily back. Peter turned to alter-Olivia who was still feeding her own daughter. He smiled at her.

"You know, my daughter gets that barracuda thing from me. According to Walter, as a baby I did the same thing... Then again, some baby's just do that... Thank-you for helping Olivia and I out Liv. We appreciate it. Though I don't always know if she does..."

I glared at Peter. He was going to get a smack to the back of the head one of these days. I swear. But at least we both had Emily back, and that was truly one life's little miracles.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, Emily is finally back... Don't worry; there will be happier moments in the next chapter, for it's the last one. The next one is the last chapter folks. Get ready for some heavy P/O. *Hopefully* As for the guys hitting on Olivia in the beginning of the chapter... He he, that's happened to me many a number of times, like last summer while visiting my dad's village in Mexico...


	16. Finally going Home

**Chapter 16: Finally going Home**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Emily and alter-Emily. Date Started: 11/22/09. Date Finished: 11/23/09. Side Note: This chapter will have some heavy P/O in it. Not sure how far I'm going with it though. And a nice surprise at the end. And remember there is more than one universe. So I took the alter-Peter in this alter-universe from another one. Hope that makes a little sense. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks and happy reading!

* * *

_Realmente Nada Nos Pertenece, _

_Sólo el Tiempo aun Hasta _

_Quien no tiene Nada Más._

* * *

_Nothing Really Belongs to us but time, _

_Which even he has nothing more._

_Baltasar Gracian _

April 13th, 2012 9 a.m.

It was nice to finally be going home again. It was also nice to finally have those bothersome bandages off my chest. I was sad to be leaving our alter-selves house, only because they had turned out to be almost the same as both Peter and I were. They were warm and friendly, and it was refreshing all while in a world full of danger all around us. Peter slung the baby carrier over his shoulder with Emily in it, trying to get her to sleep. I turned to alter-me and smiled. She did the same and it looked like we were in a mirror.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to myself, but I'm going to miss you. You have been the greatest help to me. Feeding Emily when I couldn't, really helped her gained her weight and her strength back."

It was very awkward and weird hugging myself, but it was as if I was hugging my own twin sister. Even though I didn't have one. My alter-self and I stopped hugging and looked over at both Peter's and laughed at them. They were shaking hands. _What happened to hugs? Oh right, men didn't give hugs... It's not manly enough... They have to be real macho about it too... _The two of them turned to us.

"What?"

The both of us placed our hands on our hips and smirked at the two men we called our husbands. We looked at each other and started cracking up again. It was as if there were some unspoken joke between the two of us. The both of us spoke at the same time.

"No hugs? What a way to show your trying to be macho. Give it up will you?"

We both were giving them the eyebrow now. They only shook their heads and turned away from each other. Peter and I would either have to find our way back to Little Hill airfield or go to Reiden Lake. That was where the other weak spots were between the two worlds. As we were going towards the front door, my alter-self pressed something into my palm. I smiled when I saw what it was. _A picture of the both of us. Our smiles matching each other. _

"For you to remember me by. I was coming to think of you as my twin sister. It was really nice having someone to talk to about what I'm going through. I can't always talk about them with Peter, even though that's what a marriage is based on, talking out your problems. It hasn't been all that easy for me since Rachel and Ella moved to Maine. Don't worry, that's your copy. I have mine. Don't forget me."

_How could I forget myself? I could never forget myself, not for one minute. _I pulled my alter-self into a hug. I would miss my alter-self. Sounds vaguely strange, but this was the alternate world I was still in. Peter and I ready to go, were about to go out the front door through the screen door when alter-Peter spoke.

"You know, we could take you to where ever you need to get to. To get back home at least. It would give the two "sisters" here time to say goodbye."

Both Peter's laughed at the both of us. It was strange how me and my alter-self had become almost inseparable over the last month alone. As we got into the car, I noticed there wasn't much room for people. How were we going to fit my Emily and my alter-self's one in at the same time? It would prove difficult. But somehow the both of us managed to get the two into the car. She'd had a spare car seat. Probably one for their other car they had. With the both of us sitting behind the driver's seat and behind the passenger on the other side of the car, we were finally on our way. Both Emily's were fast asleep, sucking on their pacifiers. The both of us smiled at them, and then at each other. Alter-Olivia's eyes sparkled like mine when she was happy. I was the first to speak.

"You know the first thing Peter said when we found out that we were pregnant? He said that we were having a boy. And I told him, what if it was a boy and a girl? Then we'd both be happy. He'd get his son, and I'd get a daughter. Walter was so ecstatic about it."

Alter-me looked very sad as I said this. Then she turned her attention to _her _Emily in the car seat next to her and smiled sadly.

"Hmm. That's one thing that's different in this world Olivia. Walter won't get to see her grow up. You see, in this world, he's still locked up at Saint Claire's. How did you ever manage _your _Peter to get him out in your world anyways?"

I smiled at my counterpart and then smirked. _It was a long story. One of practically begging. _John's face flitted across my mind; he was someone I wanted to forget. Though occasionally I missed him, I had to remember that he'd betrayed me. Thinking of it now made me want to just take a shower from the inside out again...

"I had to get Walter out of Saint Claire's Olivia. It was the only way to save John at the time. I'd risked everything for him, thinking that he'd loved me. But it was all for nothing, and thinking about it now just makes me want to take another shower from the inside out. He's the one that betrayed me. After John died, I asked Walter and Peter to stay. And they've stayed ever since. It's really a blessing to have them around. Though Peter and I have our differences about why or why not Walter should get to hold his own granddaughter is beyond me. I see nothing wrong with it. But Peter seems to think there is."

Alter-me shook her head and made sure her daughter was still asleep. She then looked back at me seriously. This was something totally different from the way I looked at people. For starters, it wasn't even something I did. Must be the differences on this side.

"I had actually busted Walter out of Saint Claire's too in this world. Believing that he really could save John. But after John died, Peter sent him back to Saint Claire's. We've sent letters to him over the last four years, letting him know that our family was growing. Peter sent him pictures from our wedding. We've sent him various pictures at different stages of my pregnancy, and recently we sent him Emily's first picture. I know you have the same picture in your world too. The one where your holding Emily while you were still in the hospital. We've gotten very few letters back, but only because of the strict rule at the hospital regarding personal letters. But when we do, he sends his warmest wishes to Emily. He says he's hung all his pictures on the wall in his room. He hopes that someday he'll be able to meet Emily in person. Peter says that won't happen."

I squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. Emily would miss out on having a grandfather in this world, but she wouldn't miss out in our world. I would let Walter get involved. I just had to let go of my inner irrational fears. We finally pulled up to the spot at Little Hill where Peter and I had come through the weak spot between worlds. I swallowed, but I knew it was time to go now. Gathering Emily into my arms and getting out of the car, I smiled weakly at myself. Peter placed Emily in the baby carrier and grabbed a hold of my hand. He tried to pull me away. But I stopped him for moment.

"For what it's worth Olivia, at least Emily will have known about her grandfather rather than wonder in secret every night where he is. She's turning into such a wonderful child already. Take good care of her."

Alter-me nodded her head at me and once again folded me into a hug. I didn't know I hugged so tightly before. Another difference in this world though. I wasn't very accustomed to hugging, unless it was my own family. When she let go, she walked over to Peter and Emily, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye-bye sweet baby girl. You be good for your mama now."

Emily moved her head a little and gave my counterpart somewhat of a smile. Maybe it wasn't just alter-Emily that gave that crooked smile. _They both had Peter's smile. _I waved bye to both of them and stepped through the portal to the other side. Surprisingly, when we got there, I wasn't feeling sick. Though I shouldn't jinx it just yet. It might just be a delayed reaction. To both Peter and me's surprise, Walter and Astrid pulled up at that exact moment. Walter's face had a smile plastered to it. He nearly skipped out of the car when he saw us.

"Son! Agent Dunham! Glad to have you back! And you've managed to bring back my granddaughter fully intact. I say this calls for a celebration. How about we go home and Agent Farnsworth will cook us all up a batch of blueberry pancakes and strawberry waffles? My that sounds heavenly now that I'm thinking about it. Let's go you two!"

Peter and I shook our heads laughing as Walter turned his back to us. _Typical Walter. Always hungry, no matter what time of day it is. _As the both of us climbed into the back of the car, I pulled out the picture of me and my alter-self. I smiled sadly at it. It had managed not to get damaged when we changed realities. That is one thing I would miss about the other world, my alter-self. Peter took my hand comfortingly; we'd made it back in one piece, despite what I had gone through over there...

* * *

February 2nd, 2014

I can't believe that Emily is almost two years old. A month from today is her birthday. We've just put her to bed and Walter is in his room down the hall doing who knows what with his experiments again. All I know is this, Peter and I finally have some time for us. Emily really needed someone else to play with. So Peter and I are trying to have another baby. I wanted it more than anything. Emily was a blessing and I was ready for another. Peter was such a gentleman. He carried me to the bed and set me down on it. I didn't waste time pulling him down on the bed all while tearing my clothes off at the same time. In between him kissing me I heard him speak.

"Are you sure you want this now Liv?"

I nodded my head yes. _More than anything. _Emily slept like a rock, so no worries there. Peter put a hand up for a moment and went to go shut the door and lock it, so that no one could walk in unannounced, especially in Walter's case. He'd already walked in on us twice while having sex. It was the most embarrassing thing. When Peter came back to me, he jumped onto the bed like a child. I had to stifle a laugh, but that didn't work. _I was so loud! _I let out one long and low moan. This had to be the best night ever.

* * *

March 2nd, 2014

I bit my lip as I walked into the house. Peter's gift in hand I walked into the living room to see Emily on top of Walter's back, and he was giving her a horsey back ride. She giggled and clapped her hands. When he stopped going around the coffee table for a second, she started to whine. _Terrible two's here we come. _

"More horsey ride grampa water! More horsey ride!"

I shook my head and looked at the two. Walter was so happy. Being with Emily has probably made him feel years younger again. Walter shook his head no while I took her into my arms trying to calm her.

"Maybe grampa is tired sweetheart. And right now it's time for Emily's bath."

Emily managed to squirm out of my arms and to the floor. Her little legs were faster than I thought. I quickly chased after her and into the kitchen where Peter was sitting at the kitchen table. He was enjoying a Philly cheese steak sandwich on marbled rye bread. Emily climbed into Peter's lap, trying to stay away from me.

"Daddy, Emmy don't want baf. Mama make Emmy take baf."

Peter smiled and put his half-eaten sandwich back onto his plate, wiping his hands and face on a napkin. He looked her in the eye. She giggled and started to poke at his nose. He laughed and got down to her level.

"Hey guess what birthday girl, mommy's right. You have to take a bath. You want to be clean don't you?"

Emily shook her head, but still smiled. I took this golden opportunity to give Peter his present. He smirked at me. I wonder what he thought it was. I put the thought out of my mind. He took it from my hands and shook it. I leaned in and whispered into his ear, the secret I've been hiding all day.

"This is for you Peter. I'm pregnant. Congratulations dad."

Peter looked at me seriously at first, which didn't make me feel all too comfortable. Then suddenly, a big smile spread across his face, and then he looked down at Emily, who seemed oblivious to what was going on.

"Guess what baby girl, your going to be a big sister. Mommy's having a baby."

Emily scrunched her face up. She was too young to understand the concept yet. But just when Peter and I thought she couldn't understand, she went over to her toy box in the corner of the kitchen and pulled out her baby doll. She came back to the table with it and looked at me.

"Mama and baby?"

She pointed to her doll, but she did understand. She climbed out of Peter's lap came over to me. I got down to her level and smiled. I scooped her up into my arms.

"Yes baby, mommy has a baby inside her."

Peter and I both smiled at each other. Walter came into the kitchen looking tired, but still cheerful. He caught on and joined us.

"Well you two are awful chipper. Something I should know about? Agent Dunham?"

I turned away from Walter and laughed a little bit. I didn't want to tell him. Peter could. I'd let him do the honors for me. He smile grew bigger as he spoke to Walter.

"Walter, Olivia's pregnant."

Walter's face grew excited and he pulled me into his arms, but not before Peter grabbed a hold of Emily. When he pulled away, his smile stayed.

"Well that's wonderful news Agent Dunham. May I be able to participate in the feedings after this next child is born?"

"NO Walter!"

The End

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the ending... It was a happy one, which was what I was aiming at in the first place. I was thinking of making a prequel to this... Make it into a series. But I don't know where to begin... Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Sorry about the formatting. Websites being weird again...


End file.
